The Fusion
by Chronos the Cat
Summary: How far will Tenchi and the girls go to save Ryoko? (Complete!)
1. How it all began

A Tenchi Muyo Fanfic:

"The Fusion"

By Chronos the Cat

Author's note: The following story takes place in a universe that combines elements of the Tenchi Muyo! OAV series and the Tenchi Muyo! TV series known as "Tenchi Universe". For those who want to know exactly what's happened so far, below you'll find a summary of this version of the Tenchi mythos. For the rest of you, just skip ahead to the next chapter.

How it all began: A summary

Tenchi Masaki lived an ordinary life, until the day a young woman by the name of Ryoko showed up at his door. She said she needed a place to stay for a little while, and Tenchi's house seemed like just what she was looking for. Tenchi was a bit suspicious of this tale, but his father could never resist a beautiful girl, and invited her to stay as long as she'd like.

A few days later things took a far stranger turn, when an alien princess, Ayeka, heir to the throne of the planet Jurai, arrived. She had chased the space pirate Ryoko across the galaxy to recover the "Lightstone," a family heirloom Ryoko had stolen. 

Both women boarded their spaceships, and engaged in a high-speed battle in the sky over the Masaki home. In the end, their power proved roughly equal, and as neither would back down, they ended up destroying their ships in the battle. Despite heavy injuries, both women managed to survive, but they were now stranded on Earth…

Ayeka also moved in with Tenchi, and both she and Ryoko began competing for Tenchi's affections.

It wasn't long before Ayeka's younger sister, Sasami, showed up looking for Ayeka. Unfortunately, Ryoko's ship Ryo-Ohki regenerated right around this time, taking the form of a "cabbit" (a cross between a cat and a rabbit) while storing up energy. Although this cabbit was cute and innocent, even now it could change into a small crystalline starship for short lengths of time—enough time for Ryoko and Ayeka, the latter using Sasami's ship, to engage in another aerial battle, once more stranding themselves on Earth. This time, however, they didn't seem to mind their predicament, and luckily, neither did Sasami… 

Ryo-Ohki soon regenerated again, and in cabbit form, became close friends with Sasami.

A few weeks later, another starship crash-landed near Tenchi's house. The pilot of this ship was Mihoshi, a bumbling Galaxy Police officer sent to track down Ryoko. However, as she now had no way of taking Ryoko into custody, she instead decided to move in with Tenchi as well. 

The next addition to the growing "family" was Washu, a thousands-of-years old mad scientist with the body of a ten-year old girl. She had been imprisoned in a cave nearby, until Ryoko and Ayeka accidentally freed her in another one of their battles. Luckily for the gang, though she was eccentric and egocentric, she wasn't, strictly speaking, evil. She also happened to be Ryoko's mother…

Finally, Mihoshi's partner Kiyone arrived. She and Ayeka teamed up, along with a reluctant Mihoshi, in an attempt to capture Ryoko and bring her to justice. However, Ryoko would do just about anything to stay free. She took the "Lightstone" and absorbed its power, transforming into a supremely powerful "demonic" form. 

In her demon form, Ryoko easily defeated her opponents. But the power of the stone was not meant to be used that way, and began to drive her insane. Luckily, Tenchi's grandfather stepped in at that point, using a magical energy sword to defeat Ryoko. The power of the gem broken, Ryoko reverted to her true form.

Much to Tenchi's relief, the gang all recovered, including Ryoko. 

Kiyone attempted to convince Mihoshi and Ayeka to help her try to apprehend Ryoko again, but this time they refused. Mihoshi considered Ryoko her friend, and now knowing how much freedom meant to her, would not try to take it away. As for Ayeka, although she had her differences with Ryoko, she wanted to settle those differences herself. The only reason she had teamed up with Kiyone was in hopes of retrieving the Lightstone.

Realizing she couldn't take Ryoko on her own, Kiyone had no choice but to let her go free.

Kiyone contacted headquarters to report that she was unable to capture Ryoko, and that she had located the missing princesses of Jurai. Knowing how powerful Ryoko was, the chief was quite understanding. He told her not to worry about her failure to capture the pirate, and gave her and Mihoshi their next assignment. 

Much to Mihoshi's delight, and Kiyone's horror, they had been re-assigned. Their new job was to police Earth's solar system, keeping an eye on Ryoko and the Princesses while they were at it!

…And so, time passed, and the gang had many fun adventures together.

But then, almost a year later, the Juraian military arrived, accusing Ayeka of high treason. It seemed Ayeka's father, the King, had been murdered—and all the evidence pointed to Ayeka! Nor were the others safe—they were assumed to be her accomplices.

The gang (including Tenchi's father and grandfather) managed to escape, and headed to Jurai to clear their names. Before they arrived, however, they were attacked by the Soja, flagship of the new Juraian emperor, Kagato. Kagato knew they weren't responsible for the King's death—he had killed the King himself! He had ordered Ayeka and Sasami arrested so he could eliminate the rest of the royal family and make his ascension to the throne legitimate. But now he saw that he would need to kill Tenchi and his grandfather as well…

Tenchi's grandfather revealed that Kagato spoke the truth. He was Yosho, a powerful warrior from Jurai, and also a member of the royal family. He had given up his claim to the throne and settled on earth several decades ago… but he still possessed the power to defeat a usurper to the throne such as Kagato.

However, Yosho underestimated his opponent. Kagato was the master of terrifying dark powers, and in the battle, Yosho was fatally wounded. With his dying breath, Yosho passed on his magical sword to Tenchi.

One member of the royal house had just fallen; now Kagato set his eyes on another—Tenchi himself. But Ryoko wouldn't stand for this. She attacked Kagato herself, unleashing the powers of the magical gems on her wrists, and achieving a level of power almost as great as when she had used the Lightstone.

It wasn't enough.

Between the attacks of both Yosho and Ryoko, Kagato had been badly injured, and was forced to retreat. However, before he did so, he wounded Ryoko severely, and took Ayeka hostage.

Tenchi vowed to rescue her, and, despite being badly injured and not particularly liking Ayeka, Ryoko vowed to help him.

And so, the gang headed to Jurai for the final confrontation. Kiyone, Mihoshi, Sasami, and Washu, in Kiyone's ship, held off the Juraian military while Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki brought Tenchi to the palace.

Her strength having reached its' limit, Ryoko feigned the loss of her altruism instead. She wished Tenchi luck, then took Ryo-Ohki back into space, presumably to join in the battle still raging up there.

Tenchi met no resistance inside the palace—why should Kagato use guards when Kagato himself was far more powerful than any guards he could ever find?

When Tenchi reached the throne room, he found Kagato waiting for him, Ayeka still imprisoned, but thankfully unharmed. 

After exchanging pleasantries and threats, Tenchi and Kagato pulled out and activated their swords and prepared for battle.

As one, the two combatants hurled themselves at each other, slashing with their swords, their movements too fast for human eyes to follow.

And when it was done, it was Kagato who fell.

Tenchi freed Ayeka, and she contacted those members of the government and military still loyal to her. With the knowledge that Kagato was dead, the fight went out of his forces, and before long, order was restored to the planet.

Mere weeks later, the population celebrated the coronation of their new monarch, Queen Ayeka. 

But the Queen herself could not enjoy the celebration—nor could Tenchi, or any of the others who had traveled with him. Too much had been lost to get this far. Ayeka and Sasami had lost their parents… Tenchi had lost his grandfather… and… Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki had not been seen since they departed the palace during the final battle…

Searches were made for the reformed space pirate, but no trace could be found…

Tenchi and his father stayed with Ayeka and Sasami at the palace for a few more weeks, but soon became homesick. When it became apparent Ryoko wasn't coming back, they decided to return to Earth. Kiyone and Mihoshi escorted them back, and resumed their duties at the Solar System's protectors.

Tired of imposing upon Tenchi, Kiyone moved to Tokyo, taking Mihoshi with her; and Tenchi's life settled back into its normal flow… 

But… Tenchi knew life could never be the same after all this. His house, which had once seemed just the right size for a teenage boy and his widower father, now seemed large and empty. His grandfather was gone. And every part of the house, every rock and tree in the surrounding countryside, held memories of those crazy, endlessly frustrating, wonderful days when he'd been host to a mix-matched gang of women from the stars…

Little did he know, his wild adventures were far from over… 

__

Whew! Well, now that we've got that over with, it's time for the main event!


	2. Ryoko: Alive or Dead?

Tenchi Muyo!: The Fusion

A fanfic by Chronos the Cat

The Okayama Prefecture, Japan. 

Having finished his duties at the Masaki shrine, the young shrine-keeper, Tenchi Masaki, headed down the long stairway through the woods, to his father's house. As shrine keeper, Tenchi could have lived at the shrine, as his grandfather once had, but somehow, it just didn't seem right. In his mind, it was still his grandfather's shrine.

And yet, with every day that passed, he grew more tempted to move in up at the shrine. The surroundings up there were a refreshing change from the house, which was full of memories and little else…

"Myow!" 

Tenchi stopped in his tracks and looked around. "Ryo-Ohki?" No, it couldn't be. Ryo-Ohki hadn't been seen since the final battle with Kagato. …It had to have been a cat. Yes, that must be it…

Tenchi continued to look around, uncertainly, but couldn't see any sign of the animal that had meowed. Trying to put it out of his mind, he started down the steps again. 

But then, there was another meow, and something furry hurtled out of the bushes, hitting the side of his face and landing on his shoulder. Tenchi turned his head, and stared in astonishment. It really was Ryo-Ohki! 

He began patting her, and asked cheerfully, "Ryo-Ohki, what are you doing here?"

"Myow!"

"It's good to see you too, Ryo-Ohki! But where's Ryoko? Didn't she come with you?"

Ryo-Ohki hung her head and gave a sorrowful meow.

"What's the matter, Ryo-Ohki?"

The cabbit hopped off his shoulder and scampered to stand in front of him. She gave a few more sad meows, then jumped into the air, transforming into her space ship form.

Hovering above the trees, she shone a light down on the stairs in front of Tenchi. 

"You want me to teleport into you?"

"Myow." She confirmed.

Tenchi walked into the beam of light, and a moment later, appeared on the bridge of the ship. 

"Alright. So, now what?"

Ryo-Ohki meowed, and one of the consoles lit up. Tenchi walked over to it, and a message began playing. Tenchi's heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw that it was from Ryoko.

She was wearing her battle suit, which was dirty and wet with sweat and blood. Her hair was even more messy than usual, and she clutched at a wound in her side, not quite managing to hide the pain she was in.

"Tenchi. If you're watching this, it means… I didn't make it. I… I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you…"

A tear welling up in his eye, Tenchi whispered, "…You were never any trouble, Ryoko…"

"—I had always hoped we'd be together one day, but now, I guess that isn't going to happen. …I hate to do this to you… maybe Ayeka's all right. If she is, then I hope you two are happy together…"

"Oh, Ryoko…"

On the screen, Ryoko cried out as a wave of pain shook her body. Propping herself on the edge of the control panel, she struggled to keep speaking. "I… want you to have… my gems. …To remember me by…" The gems on her wrists glowed for a moment, then detached from her, landing on the control panel and rolling down it to fall to the floor. Out of strength, Ryoko also fell to the floor, crying out in pain. The camera shifted angles to get a good look at her lying on the floor. 

"Goodbye… Tenchi… …I… …love… …" Her voice trailed off, and Tenchi realized she was gone. His intuition was confirmed, as the anguished cry of Ryo-Ohki echoed through the bridge on the screen. The screen then went blank, taking the sound with it.

The present Ryo-Ohki gave a sad little meow, which served to break Tenchi out of the trance he had fallen into. His grief starting to come to the surface and fight with his shock for control, he fell to his knees.

"Ryoko…" He began to cry; a rain of tears followed by sobs. And then, giving in fully, he cried out, much as Ryo-Ohki had. "RYOKO!!!"

He then slumped forward, and said, in a whimper, "I… love you too…"

After a few minutes, Ryo-Ohki gave another quiet meow. Tenchi looked up, tears still streaming down his face, and saw that one of Ryo-Ohki's crystals was hovering nearby. It floated closer to him, then glowed, shining a beam of light onto the floor in front of him. The light flickered for a moment, and Ryoko's gems appeared on the floor where the light shone. The light then shut off, and the crystal floated away.

Tenchi picked up the gems and held them in his hand, looking at them. He then clenched his fingers around them, and held his fist up to his chest, as if in this way her could hug her one last time…

Finally, he sighed, and stood up. He just stood there, staring out through the transparent walls at the land and sky around, for several minutes. Then, composing himself as best he could, he told Ryo-Ohki. "I suppose we should tell the others."

"Meow," Ryo-Ohki agreed. 

"Mihoshi and Kiyone should still be on Earth. Last I heard, they'd gotten an apartment in Tokyo. Do you know where that is?"

Ryo-Ohki meowed enthusiastically, and flew off to the city.

Noboyuki stepped out of the kitchen and took a look outside. Still no sign of Tenchi. "He's late today. I hope he gets home soon, or I'll have to start eating without him!"

"Come on, Kiyone, pretty please?"

"No! We don't have the money to go to the Karaoke bar again tonight!"

"But, Kiyone!" Mihoshi whined.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Kiyone wondered.

"I'll get it!" Mihoshi said cheerfully, rushing past Kiyone to get to the door.

"Tenchi! Ryo-Ohki! It's so good to see you!"

As Mihoshi gestured for them to come in, Kiyone said, "Well, this is surprise. How long has it been?"

"Too long," Tenchi replied, trying to manage a smile.

Kiyone noticed his failure at imitating cheerfulness, and also noted that Ryo-Ohki looked rather down herself.

"What is it?" Kiyone asked with concern.

Tenchi's face lost all traces of emotion. "It's Ryoko… She's dead."

"Oh… no…" Kiyone said quietly.

A second later, Mihoshi cried out, "WHAT?! No, she can't be dead!"

"I'm afraid so, Mihoshi."

Mihoshi fell to her knees and began wailing like a baby.

Kiyone stepped closer, and in as quiet a voice as could be heard over Mihoshi, said, "I'm sorry, Tenchi. I know she meant a lot to you."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, Ryo-Ohki did her best to comfort Mihoshi.

When Mihoshi had calmed down, they all ate dinner together, and talked about how they should break the news to the others. Even though they could send a message by subspace, it seemed more appropriate to tell them in person. So, once they had finished cleaning up after the meal, Mihoshi and Kiyone packed some things, and they all headed to the Yagami. They then flew back to Tenchi's house, which they teleported into the cargo hold, as they had on their trip through space to clear their names when Kagato had usurped the throne of Jurai. 

And without any further delay, they headed for Jurai.

Finishing his meal, Noboyuki got up. "Where is that boy? His food's getting cold!" He stepped outside to see any sign of Tenchi—only to discover that the house now rested in a huge metal room, rather than by a lake in the mountains. "Huh?" Noboyuki said in confusion.

Several days later, on the planet Jurai…

"Pardon me, Your Majesty."

Queen Ayeka turned to the retainer. "Yes?"

"The Galaxy Police ship Yagami is requesting permission to enter the system, my Queen."

Her stern expression lightened slightly. "Yagami? I see. Did they state the nature of their visit?" 

"No, your majesty. They said they would explain when they arrived."

"Very well. Tell the Stellar Guard to escort them to Jurai, as guests."

"It shall be done." The retainer bowed, and left to relay the message. 

Ayeka turned to the official she had been meeting with. "We shall have to finish this another time, Lord Obakon."

Lord Obakon looked offended, but said only, "As you wish, my Queen."

Ayeka nodded, and walked regally out of the throne room, followed closely by the Guardian logs, Azaka and Kamidake. 

Ayeka had reached the landing pad before she remembered that there were others who would want to greet Mihoshi and Kiyone when they arrived. She summoned a retainer and told him to inform Princess Sasami and Miss Washu of the Yagami's impending arrival. 

Minutes later, Sasami arrived, breathless, followed a short time later by Washu, who nonchalantly wandered over to the landing pad.

Within another five minutes, one of the Yagami's landing ships coasted to a stop upon the platform.

"Kiyone must have found a way to keep Mihoshi occupied, or there's no way that landing would have been that smooth," Washu commented.

After a moment or two, the door slid open. Mihoshi rushed out, smiling and crying at the same time. "Oh, I missed you all so much!" 

She greeted the Queen with a quick, "Hi, Ayeka!", which caused the nearby royal guards to sweat a little bit at her lack of proper respect.

Mihoshi then gave both Sasami and Washu big hugs. 

Kiyone was the next out, and while Mihoshi greeted Sasami and Washu, she gave Ayeka a proper greeting. "Thank you for allowing us to come, Your Majesty."

"No need to be so formal, Kiyone. We're all friends here."

Kiyone smiled and nodded. "Good to see you again, Ayeka."

"And the same to you."

Just then, Ayeka and Sasami noticed who else had stepped out of the ship. Ryo-Ohki and… Tenchi…

Ayeka's eyes widened, and she said quietly, "Lord… Tenchi…"

Sasami grinned widely, and rushed to them shouting, "Tenchi! Ryo-Ohki!"

Ryo-Ohki met her half way, meowing in joy. Sasami hugged her, carrying her with her as she continued on to Tenchi and gave him an overjoyed hug.

"Hello, Sasami," Tenchi said with a smile. He then looked up at Ayeka, and they just smiled at each other. 

Sasami finally let Tenchi go, and they walked back to the others, the joy of seeing their friends again allowing Mihoshi, Kiyone, Tenchi, and Ryo-Ohki to temporarily forget their sorrow.

Finally, Noboyuki stepped out of the ship. "Hello everyone! Nice to see you all again! ...Uh, girls?" Noboyuki sighed in disappointment, realizing that nobody had even noticed him.

As the excitement of the reunion began to die down a little, Ayeka spoke up. "Why don't you all come with me to the Royal apartments? We can have some privacy there, and you can tell us what brings you here."

"**Ryoko's dead?!**" Sasami, Ayeka, and Washu said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, it's true." Tenchi said sadly.

Ayeka started to say something, then thought better of it.

"But, how? She was so strong!" Sasami protested.

"I know, but she was really badly injured in her battle with Kagato. Apparently more than any of us realized."

"Are… Are you sure?" Washu asked.

Tenchi nodded. "She was in Ryo-Ohki at the time. Ryo-Ohki recorded it, and showed me the tape."

Washu blinked. "Tape? Tenchi, Ryo-Ohki doesn't use such primitive—"

"Recording. Whatever." Tenchi reached into his pocket and pulled out something. "She also left me… these." He opened his hand to reveal Ryoko's gems.

Washu breathed in sharply, and Ayeka gasped. 

"Ryoko's gems…" Washu said, her voice filled with regret.

Tenchi sighed, and moved to put the gems away again.

"Wait, Tenchi, can I see those for a moment?" Washu asked.

"Um, sure." Tenchi handed her the gems.

Washu looked at the gems for a moment, sorrow and awe mixed in her expression. Then, assuming a determined look, she whipped out her clear green alien "laptop" and typed away on it. A glass cylinder with strange devices on both ends appeared, and Washu placed the gems in it. She typed some more things into her laptop, and waves of light coursed through the cylinder. 

When it had finished, she scrolled through the information being displayed on her laptop, her expression becoming more hopeful as she went, until she finally turned to the others with a relieved grin on her face. "She's alive!"

"What?!" Tenchi said in disbelief. 

Ryo-Ohki meowed in protest.

"I believe you Ryo-Ohki. I know you saw Ryoko die. But, that isn't the entire story. You see, these gems have always held a portion of her life-force; and although Ryoko's biological body may have ceased to function…" She held up the gems, joy and awe evident in her face, "—her spirit lives on, in the gems!"

Everyone stared at her, and the gems, hope and disbelief fighting wildly in their hearts and minds. 

Finally, Sasami spoke. "So… you can bring her back?"

Washu nodded. "Yes, definitely."

Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and Mihoshi gave a cheer at this news, and Tenchi gave a relieved sigh.

But then, Washu's grin faded, and she stared at the gems intently. "There's only one problem."

"A problem?" Tenchi asked.

"Yeah. The gems weren't meant to hold onto life force indefinitely. Separate from a living body, they begin to loose strength. And they have been separate from Ryoko for almost six months. If they aren't given a new infusion of life-energy soon, Ryoko's spirit will be lost entirely, and it will be impossible to restore her."

"Can't you bring her back before that happens?" Tenchi wondered.

"'Fraid not. These things take time."

Mihoshi asked, "So why not just give her some more of that life-energy stuff? Then you'll have plenty more time, right?"

Washu shook her head. "It's not that simple. The only way to replenish the gems' life-energy is to bond them to a compatible living body—temporarily, of course."

"Bond…" Ayeka began.

"—the gems?" Tenchi finished.

"That's right."

"And that would entail…?" Ayeka prompted.  
"Oh, nothing much. Just a simple operation to graft the gems onto the host body's wrists. The gems will then form a symbiotic relationship with the host organism, storing the host's excess life-force, while giving the host the powers and spirit of Ryoko in return."

"…Ryoko's spirit?"

"Yes, of course. Whomever the gems are bonded to shall have to share their body with Ryoko's mind until I can recreate Ryoko's original body."

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" Washu said, looking from face to face in bewilderment.

* * *

Noboyuki stepped out of his room's private bath, toweling off. "I could get used to this!" he said to himself, as he pulled on the elegant yet divinely comfortable robes the servants had provided for him. They had also brought in his breakfast while he bathed, so now he sat down and dug in.

When he was done, he headed over to the royal garden, where Tenchi and the girls had talked the previous night. Much to his surprise, no one was there. "I wonder where they could have gone off to?"

"You wanted to see us, Miss Washu?"

"That's Little Washu, and yes. Come up here."

Tenchi and the girls walked up the steps to the platform that served as the control center of Washu's lab. Washu swiveled her chair back to the central of the three huge display screens on one side of the platform. She typed a few things on the controls, and a map of Jurai appeared. 

"As you know, only certain individuals are compatible with Ryoko's gems," she said, looking in the directions of her guests.

"Yes, you explained that last night," Ayeka commented.

Washu gave her an annoyed look, then turned back to the screen. She adjusted the settings, and hundreds of red dots appeared on the screen. "What you see here are all the individuals on Jurai who are powerful enough to survive the bonding process."

Mihoshi exclaimed, "Pretty!"

Ayeka added, "But why did you only search Jurai?"

"I didn't. I searched the entire galaxy. But most of the signatures I detected were either non-humanoid or on the other side of the Galaxy. The few compatible signatures I did detect in our sector of the galaxy came from the Galaxy Police Maximum Security facility, so I don't think we'd find anyone suitable there…"

"Are you sure? Ryoko **was** a space pirate, after all."

"True, but would you want to give some other pirate Ryoko's powers to play with?"

"Oh. That's a good point…"

Kiyone spoke up now. "Still, there's quite a few on the screen. There ought to be someone suitable out of all those, right?"

"Well… All these people would be able to support Ryoko for a few hours… maybe a day… But that wouldn't be long enough. There are only a handful that could support her long enough for me to recreate her body." She adjusted the settings again, and almost all of the dots disappeared. Only four remained, all gathered in one spot-- the palace.

Tenchi and the girls all looked at each other.

"That's right. This handful. You, you, and you," she said, pointing to Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sasami, "and me."

"Tenchi? Ayeka? Sasami? Where could they all be?" Noboyuki wondered, his search of the girls' rooms fruitless.

"I wanna bond with Ryoko!"

"Absolutely not, Sasami! I forbid it!"

"But Ayeka…"

"I will not have my little sister's body and mind fouled by that woman's soul—even if she is reformed."

"Aww…"

Ayeka turned to Washu. "You're Ryoko's mother. Why don't you bond with her?"

"Well… that's just the problem. We may be a little bit too compatible… Our minds and powers already have a lot in common… if I took too long to finish her body, our minds and souls would start to merge, and it might become impossible to separate us again…"

"I see…" Ayeka couldn't come up with a good response to this. 

Tenchi stepped forward resolutely. "I'll do it. I'm the most powerful, I'm different enough from Ryoko that we won't merge, and I'm sure she wouldn't reject me."

Ayeka's eyes widened. "Tenchi, no! It's bad enough we're trying to resurrect that woman, but to do so in your body…! I will not permit it! I will not allow her to be closer to you than I am!"

"Ayeka…!" Tenchi protested.

"Unless… unless this is your way of say you really do like her more than me…" Ayeka sounded on the verge of tears.

"No, of course not! But we can't just let her die!"

Ayeka looked at him for a while, then sighed. "I suppose not. She may have been obnoxious and vulgar, not to mention a wanted criminal, but she wasn't so bad as to deserve death…"

Everyone started to smile in relief at this admission.

"But I still won't let you bond with her, Lord Tenchi!"

"What?" Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Sasami said in disbelief.

After a brief, shocked pause, Tenchi said, "But, Ayeka…"

Washu spoke up, a smile on her face. "Well, I guess that just leaves us only on candidate!"

Ayeka looked around at the others. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Nope, they're not in here, either," Noboyuki said, scratching his head, and looking around the throne room.

Just then, a guard stepped in. "Hey, what are you doing in here? Only authorized personnel are allowed in here without an appointment."

"Er, what am I doing? Just leaving!" Noboyuki said, and ran out a side door.

"Hey, come back here!"

"M-me?"

Sasami giggled. "Well, you won't let anyone else do it!"

Ayeka glanced around at the others, the sweat-drop on her forehead growing rather large. "But—I… we... hate each other! It couldn't possibly work!"

Mihoshi smiled. "Oh, come on, you don't really hate her, you're just saying that."

Kiyone added in, "She's right. The entire time I was with you two, you didn't try to kill each other once. Sure, you tried to help me bring her to justice at first, and you and her fought a lot, but you never really hurt each other—and I know you could have if you'd wanted to."

Ayeka's face began to turn red, and holding up her hands and giving a nervous grimace, she said, "That's preposterous! A crown Princess of Jurai and a Space Pirate; friends?! Impossible! We were sworn rivals!"

"Yes, rivals," Washu cut in. "Rivals for Tenchi's affections. Not enemies. That's why this might actually work—you two both have such an overwhelming love for Tenchi, all your differences may hardly even matter!"

"But…" Not able to come up with a good argument to this, Ayeka said slowly, "I suppose…" Suddenly, her demeanor turned to haughty and defiant, and she folded her arms and said, "But, still, I refuse! Ryoko will have to find some other body to inhabit!"

His voice kind and patient, yet concerned, Tenchi said to her, "But, Ayeka, there isn't anybody else. It has to be me, you, or Sasami. We're the only ones who can keep Ryoko alive."

Ayeka looked into his eyes, her own eyes troubled. "I…"

Tenchi put his arm on her shoulder. "It has to be one of us three. You're just going to have to let me or Sasami do it."

"Tenchi…" She stared into his eyes a moment longer, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. For several endless moments, she stood there, while the others looked on in silence. Then, finally, she let out a sigh, and opened her eyes. She gave Tenchi a look that said, "You win," and turned to Washu. "Very well, Washu. Since it means so much to all of you, I won't stand in the way of your reviving your daughter."

Tenchi let out a sigh of relief, and Mihoshi, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki cheered with joy.

Washu raised an eyebrow skeptically. "So, are you going to let Tenchi or Sasami do it? …Unless of course this time you really are volunteering…" 

Tenchi and the other girls waited with baited breath…

Finally, Ayeka answered.

"Stop! You're under arrest for trespassing!" the guard shouted as he, along with three of his buddies, chased Noboyuki down the halls of the Palace.

Noboyuki cried out in fear, "Somebody help me!"

To be continued…

Author's note: What a place to leave off! Am I cruel, or what? Heh heh. =^-^= (At least when it comes to cliffhangers, anyways…)

Questions? Comments? Constructive criticism? All are welcome, even encouraged. Just don't flame me! I'm allergic to fire! =^-^= 

Stay Frosty!


	3. Ayeka's Choice

Tenchi Muyo: The Fusion (Part Two)

A Fanfiction by Chronos the Cat

Darkness. Silence. Nothingness... For the longest time, these sensations, or rather, lacks of sensation, were all Ryoko knew. She couldn't even tell how long it had been. The last thing she recalled was passing out on Ryo-Ohki. Then... dreams, and a waking conscious deprived of anything to be conscious of but her own memories.

And then, she felt a presence... Washu--her mother! After another pause--much shorter, she thought--she felt an unbearable pain. What was this?! Wasn't she already dead? Or was she only now dying? Had the nothingness only been moments long?

But the pain slowly died down, and she started to be aware of her surroundings again. She could feel a firm mat under her, the air around her... She could hear voices... familiar voices... what were they saying? If only she could make it out... 

But she thought she recognized the voices... Her mother; ...Mihoshi and Sasami; ...Tenchi!

She tried to say his name, but only a moan came out. Still, he must have understood, for she heard him speaking again, closer, in a comforting voice. She thought she could understand it... Yes!

"Ayeka. Ryoko? Are you alright?"

Ayeka?! Why did he have to mention her?! Still, to even hear his voice again.

"I love you, Tenchi," she managed to croak through lips that didn't want to work right. 

"I love you, too. Ryoko." There was a strange tone in his voice when he said her name.

Slowly, she managed to open her eyes. Her heart beat faster just to see Tenchi there, looking down at her.

She reached her hand up, to touch his face. "Oh, Tenchi. I missed you so."

Suddenly, her eyes widened. That was **definitely NOT **her voice. And the hand she held above her was too soft, the nails too well manicured. Her voice betraying the fear she suddenly felt, she asked, "What happened to me?!"

"Well." Tenchi said slowly.

Ryoko sat up quickly and grabbed Tenchi's shirt with her new hands. "Give me a mirror. I need a mirror!"

"I'm not so sure that's-"

Ryoko pushed him aside and quickly got off the operating table she'd been on. She surveyed her surroundings. It was a Spartan room, with little in it but the operating table and some medical tools. However, there were other people in the room: Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ryo-Ohki, and Washu.

"Washu! This is your doing, isn't it?" Ryoko said, in a voice she was beginning to realize she knew all too well.

"Well, sort of. I did do the operation to save your life, if that's what you mean."

Ryoko looked down at her hands and arms, and at her body, dressed in an elegant dress. Then she grasped a lock of hair, and held it so she could see it. Purple.

She scowled at Washu. "Mirror. Now."

Washu looked uneasy, but typed a few things on her laptop, and a mirror appeared. Ryoko walked over to it slowly, and got a good long look at her new face.

"How? Why?!"

"It was the only way. Don't worry, it's only temporary."

"I still don't--" Suddenly, her mouth stopped obeying her, and said, with Ayeka's inflections, "Don't worry, I'll explain this to her, Washu."

Ryoko's eyes widened, as did, in the mirror, Ayeka's. She (they?) put her hand to her mouth.

_Can you hear me?_ Ayeka's voice came to Ryoko, so clear and so close, it was as if Ayeka were inside Ryoko's head.

"Yes. What do you want, Ayeka?"

_You should be able to communicate with me directly, as I am doing with you._

Like this?

Yes, precisely.

But how can we do this? And why do I look like you?!

You don't. Ryoko's hand lifted of its own accord, showing the jewel embedded in it to her eyes. _THIS is you now._

"WHAT?!"

Tenchi reached out to her with concern. "Are you alright?"

Washu held up a hand and shook her head. "They're both fine-Ayeka's just explaining the situation to Ryoko."

"This is too strange." Tenchi commented.

Sasami giggled. "It's funny!"

Mihoshi scratched her head. "What's going on, again?"

_One of my jewels?!_ Ryoko looked up at the mirror again then down at her wrist. She also glanced at her other wrist, to find another of her jewels. _My jewels, on your body. enough playing around, Ayeka-what is going on?!_

The body that looked like Ayeka's, but felt to Ryoko like her own, sighed.

_To put it simply, Ryoko,_ Ayeka said, _Your body was destroyed, but your spirit remained in this world, thanks to your gems._

My gems? But how.?

That, my dear, is a question for Washu. All I know is that the gems were loosing power, and without that power, you would have truly died. To keep you alive long enough for her to make a new body, Washu bonded the gems to my body, so my spirit could sustain yours. Thus, for the time being, this body is home to both of our souls. .But don't get too comfortable-as soon as Washu completes your new body, I'm evicting you! 

_No need to worry, Princess, I want out of this even more than you want me out! But there's one thing I don't get-why did Washu put me in YOUR body, of all people's?! _

_Well. _Ayeka's face grew embarrassed. _There weren't very many people available. The only people Washu felt would have the resilience to survive both the bonding and your presence were herself, Lord Tenchi, Sasami, and myself. However, she felt bonding with her would be dangerous for you, and I was not about to let you reside within Sasami or Lord Tenchi, even temporarily. _

_Is that so.?_

Ayeka gave an evil smile-or at least, her body did. It was impossible for the others to know which of the two women were in charge of Ayeka's body at which moment. Even when one of them spoke, it was difficult to tell-the voice was always Ayeka's, even if the phrasing was sometimes Ryoko's.

Continuing to smile, Ayeka's body spoke. "You should have let me use Tenchi's body, Princess. It would have saved all three of us a lot of trouble."

Tenchi said quietly, "Uh-oh."

Ayeka's face suddenly grew outraged. "And what is that supposed to mean? Do you really think I would ever let you posses Lord Tenchi?!"

The smile returned to her face. "It isn't a matter of 'let', Princess-he's gonna be mine, eventually; it's only a matter of time. Why not just cut to the chase?"

She covered her mouth and laughed hysterically. "Lord Tenchi-yours?! Do stop kidding around-we both know he and I are destined to be together! It is written in the stars!"

She scowled and said in a dark voice, "Oh yeah? Well you must have read them wrong, 'cause there's no way Tenchi would ever choose an old hag like you!"

Sasami drooped, and in a flat voice, said, "Now, this is weird."

Mihoshi giggled. "Ayeka's arguing with herself!"

"No, Ayeka and Ryoko are arguing," Sasami corrected.

Kiyone pointed out, "It amounts to about the same thing, right now."

"I. I guess you have a point."

Ayeka and Ryoko's argument quickly escalated, as always, until Ayeka's small sticks and logs began to appear around her, and balls of red energy formed in her hands.

"Uh, guys?" Tenchi said, trying to get Ryoko and Ayeka's attention. "It might not be a very good idea to do that right now."

But, as usual, they weren't listening. Lacking a better target, Ryoko fired her energy blasts at the mirror, in which she could see Ayeka's face. Meanwhile, Ayeka activated her force field, to protect herself, and to prepare herself to attack.

Unfortunately, the force field appeared before the blasts had left its range, and when Ryoko's blasts hit it, they to exploded. 

There was a flash of light, and a familiar boom, and burning smoke filled the area contained within the force field. As the smoke turned from red to gray, the force field went out, and the smoke began to clear away.

Ayeka stood there weakly, singed and covered in ashes, her hair standing up with static and looking very much like a longer and messier version of Ryoko's hairstyle. She began to fall forward, but Tenchi, Sasami, and Washu caught her. Kiyone also came over to help, and as Ayeka passed out, they carried her out of the room.

"Really, I'm a friend of Queen Ayeka!"

"Right," the guard said sarcastically, as he pushed Noboyuki into the cell.

"I'm serious! Just ask her!"

The guard rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine-when we get a chance, and she isn't busy."

"Oh." Ayeka moaned, clutching her head, as she woke up in another part of Washu's lab.

Tenchi looked at her in concern. "Are you alright, Ayeka? Er-and Ryoko?"

Sitting up, she gave another moan. "Yeah. Yes, Lord Tenchi--Nothing I can't handle--I am fine."

Tenchi stared at her for a moment. "Uh. Well, that's good to know."

Ayeka stood up and brushed herself off.

Meanwhile, Sasami, Washu, and Kiyone were explaining to Mihoshi for the third time that Washu had put Ryoko's mind into Ayeka's body.

"So now Ryoko and Ayeka are both in the same body?"

"That's what we've been saying," Washu said impatiently.

"Wow. That sounds dangerous, with all the fights they get into."

"No kidding," Washu responded dryly.

"So, what are we going to call them now?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, they're in the same body now, right?"

"So?"

"So, don't we need a name for the both of them put together?"

Washu rolled her eyes. "Mihoshi, I-"

Sasami interrupted her. "No, she's right, Washu. I mean, do you want to have to say 'Ryoko and Ayeka' every time you want to talk about them?"

"Well, I don't know. I suppose that could get a little cumbersome. but-"

"I know!" Mihoshi announced. "We can call her, 'Ryo-Ayeka'!"

Sasami shook her head. "No, that makes her sound like a relative of Ryo-Ohki."

"Oh, right. Mmm. How about, 'Ayekoko'?"

"Umm."

Washu interjected, "Maybe you should ask them?"

Sasami and Mihoshi both looked embarrassed. "Oh, right."

When Sasami and Mihoshi recounted their discussion to Ryoko and Ayeka, Ayeka looked surprised. "A name? For both of us? -No way, I'm Ryoko, that's it! -Yes, and I am Ayeka. Furthermore, as this is my body, you shall address me as Ayeka, rather than 'Ayeka and Ryoko'. That woman is only along for the ride."

Ayeka put her hands on her hips and scowled. "Now wait just a minute here! I'm the spirit and you're just the host. That makes you my slave!"

Tenchi moaned. "Not again! Uh, girls?"

"Slave?! I am the Queen of Jurai. I am slave to no one! -Uh-huh, you just keep thinking that, Princess! -And stop calling me-Wait, did you say 'Queen'?

"That is correct, Miss Ryoko-while you were gone, I moved up in the world. I am now the ruler of Planet Jurai."

A sly grin played across Ayeka's face. "-And I'm in your body. This suggests some interesting possibilities.

"Now don't you-Too late, Queenie!

"I will not allow it! -Aww, come on, it'll be fun!

"Absolutely not!

".Party pooper. You need to loosen up, you know that, Ayeka. You take life wa-ay too seriously."

Tenchi and the other girls shared a concerned look with each other. 

Meanwhile, Ayeka had found another mirror, and was trying to straighten up her hair. When she couldn't do it by hand, she turned to the others. "I need to visit my rooms, so I may. freshen up."

Tenchi shrugged. "Alright, let's all head back to the royal apartments."

"No! I. I can't be seen like this by my people. --Oh you're such a wimp, Ayeka. Fine, I'll take you there." And with that, she teleported away.

Tenchi and the girls looked at each other again. Tenchi commented, "This is going to take a lot of getting used to."

Ayeka looked in the mirror at her hair, in despair. "Why can't I get it to lay flat?!"

Her body and face laughed, in tune with Ryoko's mind.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, Miss Ryoko," Ayeka said sourly.

She had already tried washing it, to help get out the static from Ryoko's blast; to little affect. It no longer looked quite as messy, but instead, it clumped together into thicker spikes, making it look even more like Ryoko's hairstyle. 

She stared into the mirror, as if that would bring some answer. _There must be SOME way to get my hair back to normal. WHY is it standing up and clumping together like this? It has never done anything like this before._

A wry smile crossed her face, and Ryoko thought to her, _Get used to it, Queenie. My guess is your hair isn't going back to normal until I'm out of this body._

What?!

It's my powers. They create some strange energy-field that causes effects similar to static electricity. Washu could explain it to you if you wanted.

No, thank you.

Anyway, I've tried everything I could think of to get my hair under control, but the only thing I was ever able to figure out that worked was to not use my powers. After a week or so, the energy field wears out-but use the power again, and BOOM!-the field's back. along with spiked hair.

.And here I thought your hair was some misguided fashion statement.

'Fraid not.

And even Washu can't do anything about it?

If she could, do you think her hair would be spiked? She has the exact same problem.

Oh, my. I had no idea.

Ayeka ran her hand over her hair. "I suppose my subjects will just have to get used to it."

_Your subjects? What about you?_

What **about** me?

I mean, normally, you'd get really upset over something like this.

"I have, and I am. Why would you think otherwise?"

_Well, you only said your **subjects** would have to get used to it. Aren't you upset for your own sake, too?_

Ayeka looked puzzled. _Whatever for? I don't think this look makes me look that bad. It's just a bit messy for the Queen -or a princess, for that matter-of Jurai._

Huh. So you aren't always miss prim-and-proper after all. Ryoko, and with her, Ayeka's body, smirked at this.

_I don't see why you find that so amusing. Even a Princess likes to put her hair down every once in a while. However, the royal family has an image to keep, so it is imperative she looks her best in public._

Oh, you mean, like how a space pirate has to seem fierce and cold, if she wants to be treated with respect by the other pirates. She can't afford to show her feminine side, even if she wanted too.

Precisely. .Perhaps we are not as different from one another as we thought.

Ayeka and Ryoko found Tenchi and the others waiting for them in the royal garden. 

"So, how are you doing, you two?" Tenchi asked with some concern.

"Much better now, thank you.-Yeah, we're fine. Still a little weirded out by all this, but otherwise, fine."

"That's good to hear."

Kiyone spoke up. "I thought you were going to fix your hair."

"I tried; however."

Washu finished the thought: "You didn't have a heck of a lot of luck. I should have warned you about that."

Mihoshi giggled. "So, Ayeka has to have Ryoko's hairstyle, now? That's funny!"

Under her breath, Ayeka said, "I don't see the humor in it. -Well, I do, Queenie. It's the thought of YOU being forced to be anything like me! .All right, so I do see the irony in the situation. But I still don't find it funny."

Sasami said cheerfully, "I like it. I think you look good with your hair like that."

"Thank you, Sasami."

Just then, a servant stepped in. "Uh, excuse me, your majesty? The chamberlain told me to remind your majesty that you had planned to hold court at this time. He also mentioned that there are several parties waiting for an audience with your majesty, if it pleases your majesty."

"Now?! Couldn't it wait a bit?!"

"Er. I can inform the chamberlain your majesty shall be late, if your majesty wishes it."

"No, no. I'm coming."

".Yes, your majesty." The servant bowed and left, trying hard to hide his confusion.

_Why the heck did you schedule anything right after our 'bonding'?!_ Ryoko demanded of Ayeka.

_I didn't! I was not aware Washu would wish to do the operation this morning when I scheduled this court session._

_And you couldn't have canceled it?_

What was I to say? That I needed an operation, but not with the royal doctor? That I was subjecting myself to one of Washu's experiments?

_Well._

Besides, I did not realize how long Washu's procedure would be. We started it quite early this morning.

Whatever.

The chamberlain was not pleased by Ayeka's new hairdo. "Er, your majesty, you are aware that your hair is, well."

"A mess?"

The chamberlain gulped. "Well, I would not have chosen those words, but I was noticing it is not your usual style, and I'm not certain it is entirely appropriate for holding court-If you don't mind my saying so."

Ryoko couldn't resist scowling at him, which caused his face to go pale.

Quickly, Ayeka regained her composure, and said, "Yes, I am aware of this fact, and you are quite justified in saying so. However. well, that is. --I can't get it to lay flat. Big deal-It's only hair!"

The chamberlain's face had begun to recover some color, but his expression was even more shocked than ever. After considering the situation further, he decided to drop the matter.

At first, Ryoko had been afraid she'd have to act all prissy like Ayeka during court. But then Ayeka reminded her, all Ryoko would have to do was let Ayeka handle everything. Unfortunately, even this would prove to be a challenge.

It didn't take long for Ryoko to become incredibly bored. She began amusing herself by making wry comments to Ayeka about the clueless nobles wasting both their time. As this was quite distracting, Ayeka told her to stop, but this only encouraged Ryoko.

To make matters worse, Ayeka often agreed with Ryoko's comments, and several times ended up laughing at them out loud-not a very appropriate action. And as the session continued to drag on, Ayeka's mental defenses began to weaken, and Ryoko's emotions began to show thorough.

Finally, after thoroughly insulting a high-ranking noble, Ayeka put her hand to her head, as if she had a headache. "I'm afraid I'm really not feeling well today. I shall have to postpone all further audiences until another day."

Eager to end this fiasco before it went any further, the chamberlain agreed, and, urging her to go get some rest, announced that the day's court session was over. As Ayeka headed back to the royal garden, the chamberlain and his assistants began rescheduling appointments, and otherwise performing damage control.

Unnoticed, one royal guard headed back down to the dungeon. "Oh well, she would have just told me she had never even heard of any 'Noboyuki', anyway."


	4. ConFusion Developments

****

Tenchi Muyo: Con-Fusion Developments

By Chronos

"Good morning, Lord Tenchi."

Tenchi jumped out of bed in shock, at the sight of Ayeka floating over him. 

"What's wrong, Tenchi? Oh, it's this body, isn't it? Not quite as nice to wake up to Ayeka's face than mine, is it?" she said, a look of feigned sympathy on her face, as she floated down to the floor, her feet landing lightly.

A sweat-drop formed on Tenchi's head. _Please, don't fight!_ he thought.

Luckily, Ayeka was in a good mood. She just closed her eyes and shook her head. "My dear Miss Ryoko, your jealousy is quite inappropriate in this situation.

"—Say what?!

"We both know I have the superior appearance, you should enjoy sharing it with me while you can.

"YOU? Superior?! Give me a break, Ayeka. I'M the one jealous?" Ryoko (it could only be her making this last statement) sounded taken aback.

_That's strange,_ Tenchi thought. _I don't remember Ayeka coming up with such good comebacks before… _

While Ryoko apparently was trying to come up with a better comeback, Ayeka walked forward demurely, and said, "I apologize, Lord Tenchi, for intruding upon you like this. You-know-who wanted to see you, and teleported us here before I could stop her…"

She scowled. "Like hell! You WANTED to come!

"—I most certainly did not! How could you suggest such a thing?!

"—Oh, yeah? Well, I didn't hear you protesting any once we got here!

"—Well, that was because… because…

"—Yes? We're waiting."

Another sweat-drop formed on Tenchi's head.

"…My goodness, I'm starving! Let us go eat breakfast, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said, as if the previous subject were closed. Tenchi thought he saw a smirk on her face, just before she put her arm around him and pulled him out of the bedroom.

…

Down in the dungeon, Noboyuki laid back on his bed and sighed in boredom. _The least they could have done was let me have some of my manga,_ he thought.

…

While Tenchi got changed, Ayeka/Ryoko reluctantly left him to change out of their nightgown.

_This is all you have to wear?! _Ryoko thought-spoke when Ayeka opened up her dressing room.

_What is that supposed to mean?! My wardrobe is quite extensive—and, I might add, probably contains more articles of clothing than you've worn in your entire life!_

You'd be surprised… But that's not my point! These dresses and robes—they're all the same!

They most certainly are not! This section is for highly ceremonial occasions, she thought-spoke, pointing to one section of the room, _this section is for non-ceremonial formal attire, this is for my every-day royal robes, this section is for semi-formal attire, and finally, this section is for when I want something non-formal to wear._

You call that non-formal?!

A touch of sadness touched Ayeka's face. _Even at rest, a Queen must look her best…_

Tough break. Now where do we find some clothes that ***I*** can wear?

I'm afraid that's not an option, Miss Ryoko. I am the Queen, this is my body, and thus, WE must dress accordingly…

To her surprise, Ayeka felt a wave of emotional pain, as if she were bothered by her own words. _Is this what Ryoko is feeling? _Ayeka wondered.

But when Ryoko's voice next filled her head, its tone was defiant. _Sorry, Queenie, but nobody tells me what to wear. I'm going to find Ryo-Ohki—I should still have some clothes stored in her ship form._

As Ayeka's body turned and began to float, at Ryoko's command, Ayeka protested, _Not like this, Ryoko! If anyone were to see me in my nightgown…_

They'd know you sleep sometimes, Ryoko thought-spoke dryly, and teleported them to Sasami's room.

Ryoko glanced around the room, but there was no sign of either Sasami or Ryo-Ohki. _They're not here?!_

What did you expect? You know Sasami always gets up early.

Even when she doesn't have to cook?!

She LIKES to cook—and generally insists upon cooking her own meals. Entirely improper for a princess, but Mother always let her…

Right. Well, let's check the kitchen, then.

As Ryoko prepared to teleport them there, Ayeka thought so strongly she spoke it out loud, "NO!"

_But…_

I told you, I will not be seen in public in my nightgown!!!

That's not what I… meant… --How the hell did you stop me from teleporting?!…!!!

Ayeka just stood there for a few moments, the shocked look on her face belonging to both of them.

Ayeka lifted her arms up and stared at the gems on her wrists. A smile slowly spread across her face. _Washu did say I'd possess your powers, in addition to your soul…_

_No way! These powers are mine, and mine alone!_

Ayeka closed her eyes and concentrated upon her own rooms, and how it had felt when Ryoko had teleported them. 

_No…_ Ryoko thought, as she felt a familiar disorientation.

Ayeka opened her eyes. They were back in her dressing room.

Ayeka could feel Ryoko's spirit drooping, and decided to drive her point home by letting out a triumphant laugh. She became so caught up in her triumph, in fact, that she didn't notice her sticks appear around her without her summoning.

At least, she didn't notice, until they zapped her.

Even as both Ayeka and Ryoko recovered from the shock, Ryoko took up laughing where Ayeka had left off. _Well, well, well. You can use my powers, and I can use yours. Neat._

Ayeka scowled. _That was ***not*** funny, Ryoko._

This just sent Ryoko –and with her, Ayeka's body—into another fit of laughter.

…

Several days later…

…

Noboyuki was sitting in his cell, bored, when all of a sudden, a glowing hole appeared under him. "What the--?!"

Before he could say anything else, he fell through, landing hard on a metal floor.

As the hole closed above him, Noboyuki sat up, disorientated. He looked around. "Why, this almost looks like…"

"Hello, Noboyuki," Washu said. 

"Washu's lab?! What am I doing here?!"

"I needed a sample of human DNA, so I could make sure Tenchi and the new Ryoko are biologically compatible—just in case, of course."

"Uh, of course!" Noboyuki agreed, having no idea what she was talking about.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important," Washu said, as she stuck a needle in his arm and began drawing some blood.

Noboyuki quickly looked away, afraid he might pass out. "No, nothing important at all."

Washu took out the needle, and headed over to a towering contraption Noboyuki didn't recognize—and was sure hadn't been there a moment ago.

"I assume you can find your way out?" Washu said absently as she pumped the blood into the contraption.

"Er, well, actually…"

"Good."

…

"This just isn't working," Ayeka said with a sigh. She and the others (except Washu) were once again gathered in the royal garden, and since she wasn't handling royal responsibilities right now, she was wearing one of Ryoko's outfits. (Ayeka had decided it wasn't worth fighting over—they had more important things to fight about.)

"What isn't working?" Sasami asked.

"Performing the duties of Queen, with Ryoko inhabiting my body… I just can't keep her under my control. –Well, what did you expect, Queenie? I'm not the sort to just to follow orders."

"Oh," Sasami said. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Kiyone speculated, "Are you going to have Washu switch her to Tenchi or Sasami?"

Ayeka stared at Kiyone for a moment, as if the idea hadn't even occurred to her. Finally, she said, "No. My reasons for undergoing the procedure are still valid." She shrugged. "--Besides, I never would have thought it before, but this body really isn't all that bad. Don't get me wrong, I want my own body back, but there are worse bodies I could be stuck in, in the meantime…"

Sasami whispered to Kiyone and Mihoshi, "Was it just me, or did Ryoko and Ayeka both agree on something?"

"They sure did!" Mihoshi said cheerfully.

Kiyone agreed, in a more serious tone, "It sure sounded that way."

Missing that conversation, Tenchi asked Ayeka, "So, what ARE you going to do about it, then?"

"I shall have to put aside my duties as Queen for a time…"

Sasami wondered, "Do you think that'll be all right?"

Ayeka nodded. "My Chamberlain shall handle things here while we're gone."

"Gone?" Tenchi and Sasami asked.

"Why yes, of course. –You don't think I could stand to be cooped up here in this stuffy tree house of a palace for long, do you? – Indeed, it would be a challenge to keep Ryoko out of trouble here. That is why I –we—have decided to return to Earth with Tenchi. …If that would be all right with you, Lord Tenchi?"

"Of—Of course!" Tenchi said, surprised to have any say in the matter, but not needing to think about the answer."

"Oh, thank you, Tenchi!" She said, overjoyed, and flew to him, spinning him around in a hug. "It'll be just like old times!"

A sweat drop formed on Tenchi's head, and he said under his breath, "I wouldn't quite go that far…"

…

Noboyuki wandered through Washu's lab, trying to find a way out. "How big IS this place?!" he wondered, as he entered yet another cavernous room, this one filled with towering vats of chemicals.

About fifteen minutes later, he reached the center of the room, where a door stood. Noboyuki walked around it. It seemed to be just an ordinary door, aside from the fact that it was standing in the middle of the room, without even a frame to support it.

"I wonder which side you're supposed to use?" He opened the door, and gazed out upon an endless grassy field, with several rabbits hopping along and grazing peacefully. Suddenly, the field shook, and tore apart violently, leaving behind only a few globs of dirt floating in empty space before a field of stars.

Noboyuki quickly shut the door, and walked around to the other side. "Maybe this side…"

Blood shot from his nose at the sight before him. In a daze, he walked forward, into the room, in the middle of which stood a glass tube filled with some liquid, in which floated, what appeared to be an exact replica of Ryoko. Of course, what really interested Noboyuki was the fact that she was naked.

He tentatively walked up to the glass, and put his hands on it. The replica didn't stir. Growing more confident, he pushed his face up against the glass, staring at this vision of (as he saw it,) perfection.

…

"Washu!"

"--Yeah!!!" Washu said in surprise, as Mihoshi's voice interrupted her thoughts. Washu turned around. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I thought you should know, we're planning on heading back to Earth later today."

"Ah. I see. Doesn't surprise me. …But why'd they send ***you*** to tell me?!"

"Oh, nobody sent me, I just figured, since everybody else was so busy packing, I'd help out by letting you know."

"Don't you have any packing to do, yourself?"

"No, Kiyone's handling it."

Washu rolled her eyes. "Of course she is."

As they talked, Washu's computers continued their work on the Ryoko replica…

…

"AHHH!!!" Noboyuki screamed, as waves of energy flowed down around the tube, shocking him with each pass. Finally, the waves stopped, and he stumbled back. 

"I guess I can look, but not touch," Noboyuki summarized weakly, as he sat down to recover. 

…

"Look, Mihoshi, all I have to do is switch where my main door opens up from the Palace to Tenchi's house. No big deal. Now, will you leave? I have important work to do here!"

"Oh, fine," Mihoshi said, annoyed by Washu's attitude, but used to it. 

…

A bit later…

"You have everything you'll need?" Kiyone asked Ayeka, Sasami, Azaka, and Kamidake (the logs, not the warriors).

They all said they did.

"What about you, Tenchi?"

"I wasn't sure how long we were staying, so I didn't really move anything out of the house," he said with a shrug.

"…And I double-checked with Washu to make sure she'd gotten Mihoshi's message that we'd be returning to Earth… so I guess that's it…"

"WAIT!"

Kiyone sighed. "What is it, Mihoshi?"

"I can't find my Red Space-Police Policeman action figure!"

Kiyone rolled her eyes. "Try under your seat in the cockpit."

"You think it might be there… ?" Mihoshi bounded off, to check.

Kiyone told them, "Well, then, I guess we'll be off." She headed after Mihoshi, at a more leisurely pace.

…

A few minutes later, after Mihoshi had found her action figure (and tossed it in a corner with the rest of her toys), Kiyone informed the palace officials they were heading out, and Yagami departed for Earth.

…

"It's good to be back here," Sasami said, as the girls became reacquainted with Tenchi's house.

Ryo-Ohki meowed in agreement.

Ayeka nodded. "Yes. It's like coming home, in some strange way…"

"Yeah," Sasami agreed.

"…Say, I wonder…" Ayeka headed to the bathroom that Washu had converted into a fancy hot-springs spa back when they were on Earth.

She smiled. "It seems Washu has moved back in!" Steamy air flowed out of the room, and they could smell the waters of the hot springs. "Sasami, I think the perfect way to celebrate our return to our home-away-from-home would be a nice dip in the bath. Wouldn't you agree, Miss Ryoko? –You know it, Ayeka!"

…

And so, before long…

…

"Ah, this is the life," Ayeka said, as she laid back in the hot water.

"You said it, Ayeka," Mihoshi agreed. "Isn't it great, Kiyone?" All the girls had gathered in the bath-room. Even Washu had decided to take a break join in this Japanese-inspired female-bonding-ritual (and to relieve the stress of all the extra work she'd been putting in recently).

Ayeka glanced at Mihoshi, and said emotionlessly, "That was Ryoko, Mihoshi."

"Oh. I couldn't tell. But don't you think this is great, too, Ayeka?"

"… Sure she does. She just wishes Tenchi could be in here with us. –I DO NOT!!! That was your thought, Ryoko, and you know it!"

Sweat-drops appeared on the heads of all the other girls, and not because of the heat.

…

Tenchi was wandering around the house, bored, when the thought struck him—"Hey, where's Dad?"

…

And in Washu's Lab…

Noboyuki gazed across a landscape of strange devices covering the floor of yet another cavernous room.

"There's got to be a way out of here, somewhere!"

* * *

Author's note: Gee, I'm starting to feel sorry for Noboyuki!

…Hope things didn't move too quickly in this chapter—I had a hard time coming up with events to take place… 

Well, more to come!


	5. Making a Name for Herself

****

Tenchi Muyo:

"Making a Name for Herself"

A Fanfic by Chronos

"Maybe this door…" Noboyuki speculated, opening yet another door in Washu's lab.

A green monster that seemed to consist of nothing but a huge razor-toothed mouth and a horde of tentacles with mouths on their ends was waiting on the other side. With a hungry screech, the tentacles shot forward at Noboyuki. Luckily, Noboyuki's reflexes were just as fast, and he slammed the door on them. (Literally—one or two tentacles were caught in the door, and now hung lifelessly from the crack of the doorway.)

"No, not that one… Maybe **this** one?"

…

"Dad? Dad, where are you?!" Tenchi called into another room of the house. _Could we have left him on Jurai?_ he wondered. _I'd hate to think we were all that forgetful—but stranger things have happened!_

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by an alarm sounding. "What the…?"

He followed the sound of the alarm out of the house and into the Yagami's cargo hold, where the lights were flashing red. _That can't be good! …What do I do?! The girls are all still in the hot-tub bathroom!_

He ran back into the house, and up to the door to the girls' bathroom. He rapped on the door, then when that got no response, knocked harder. "Kiyone! Mihoshi! Anyone!" Still no answer. _Now what?_

"It's no use, they can't hear you," Azaka said, coming up behind him.

"Azaka! That alarm—what does it mean? And what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know what it's for—but Kamidake is heading to the bridge to find out. However, perhaps you should go up there too, to assist him."

"What good will I be? I don't know a thing about space-ships!"

"True, but you do have hands, something Kamidake and I lack."

"Oh, right."

…

"So, what's the problem?" Tenchi asked Kamidake when he reached the bridge.

"Long range sensors detect a vessel approaching at a rapid rate."

"What kind of ship?"

"A Galzorg-300."

"I mean, where's it from? Who's piloting it? You know, that sort of thing?"

"Ah. Unknown: the ship carries no identification markings, and the Galzorg-300 is commercially available in most galactic markets."

"So, what do we do?"

"I am not certain—usually that would be a decision for the ship's captain—Kiyone, in this instance."

"Oh, great."

…

Tenchi knocked on the door of the bathroom again. When there was still no response, he took a deep breath. _I guess there's no other option…_ He grasped the handle, turned it, and opened the door a crack. "Kiyone!" Tenchi called in.

"Tenchi?!" she responded in surprise.

Just then, the door was jerked open a few more inches, and Tenchi found himself staring through the doorway at Ayeka—who was wearing a vacant, wide-eyed smile, and nothing else. "Hello, Lord Tenchi. Come to join us?" The last was said in a seductive voice.

Tenchi's face got red, and a drop of blood escaped his nose.

"What is it, Tenchi?" Kiyone said in a concerned tone, pulling a towel tight around her as she came up behind Ayeka.

"What do you want?!" Ayeka said, turning to look at Kiyone.

Tenchi shook his head to clear it, then looked over Ayeka's shoulder at Kiyone. "There was an alarm… Kamidake says a ship's coming, but he can't identify it. We thought we should tell you."

"Right. Thanks." Kiyone grabbed her clothes, pushed Ayeka out of the way, stepped by Tenchi, and ran out of the house.

"How rude! Now wear were we?" Ayeka grabbed Tenchi by the shirt, and began pulling him into the room.

They were both knocked down when Mihoshi barged by, calling, "Wait for me, Kiyone!"

Sasami commented, "She forgot her clothes!"

Meanwhile, Tenchi had quickly removed himself from Ayeka (upon whom he had fallen), and was backing away from her, his face so deep a red, you could barely see the blood flowing out of his nose.

"What's the matter, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked, puzzled, as she got up.

"Well, what do you expect?" Washu commented. "He doesn't get to see naked women all that often, after all."

"Naked…?" Ayeka looked down at herself, and began to blush deeply, herself. "Oh, my…!" She stepped back, trying to cover herself, then teleported out of there.

For a moment, all was silent. Then Tenchi gave a nervous laugh, and told Sasami, Washu, and Ryo-Ohki, "I-I'll just let you finish your bath…" He quickly darted through the door, closing it behind him.

…

Kiyone was just buttoning up her vest when Mihoshi came in.

"So, what's the matter?" Mihoshi asked, looking over Kiyone's shoulder at the console.

Not bothering to look up, Kiyone responded, "Got a custom job here—looks like a Galzorg, but she's fast… and powerful, too, if the readings I'm getting on their weapons are any indication. I sure hope we don't have to tangle with them…"

Kiyone flipped a switch on the console. "This is the Galaxy Police Ship Yagami. Please identify yourself."

A voice came over the speaker, slightly fuzzy. "Well, hello there, Police Ship Yagami," a man's voice said. "And might I enquire as to your name, Lady? You got a mighty fine voice there, if yer don't mind me sayin'."

"Look, are you going to identify yourself, or not? I don't like having an unidentified ship on an intercept course with my ship."

"Sorry, sorry. Entirely understandable. Don't know what I was thinkin'." Suddenly, a picture showed up on the communication screen. The man had long blonde hair and a thin, rugged face and body. He wore a yellow overcoat and matching cowboy hat, and had a winning smile. "My name's Captain Sean Jonesworthy, but you can just call me 'Captain Killer'."

"Oh no…" Kiyone whispered.

"What?" Mihoshi asked.

Meanwhile, the "Captain" continued, "And as for my ship, why…" There were a series of small explosions on the ship's hull, and the nondescript gray plating blew off to reveal a tan hull with ragged red stripes across it. "Why, this here's the Galaxy famous Pirate Ship, Blood Nova!"

Kiyone swore.

"What is it, Kiyone? What's wrong?" Mihoshi asked, leaning over the chair farther to get a better look.

"Woo-ee," Captain Killer said, "That's a mighty fine gal y'all got there! Does she always dress up so fancy, or did she do it just for me?"

Kiyone blinked. "What?" She looked up at Mihoshi. "Eeyaah! Mihoshi, what are you doing?! Why didn't you put your clothes on before you came up here?!"

"My… clothes…? …--Oops! I forgot!"

Kiyone shook her head and moaned.

Still maintaining his smile, Captain Killer said, "Now, ladies, I'll have to ask you to power down your weapons and shields and prepare to be boarded. Don't give us any trouble, and we won't do you any harm. …Otherwise… We'll have to get nasty…"

Kiyone countered fiercely, "**You're** telling **us **to surrender?! In case you've forgotten, we're the Police! Captain Killer, you're under arrest for interstellar piracy and mass murder!"

"Well, you see, that's where I'd have to disagree. See, the only law I follow says, 'the strong make the rules'—and I'm figurin' that my ships the stronger one, here. Care to try and prove me wrong?"

Kiyone gulped. Hitting the mute button, she turned to Mihoshi, and said, "Go get Ryo-Ohki! We're going to need her firepower for this one."

"You think so? I mean, they're just pirates…"

"Yeah, they're pirates—just like Ryoko used to be a pirate! And from what I've heard from headquarters, they're almost as nasty as Ryoko was. We can't afford to underestimate them!"

"If you say so, Kiyone…"

"And while you're at it, put on some clothes!"

…

In her room, Ayeka fumed. _How could you, Ryoko?!_

What are you talking about? I didn't do anything.

Oh yes you did! You—You spurred me on when I thought about going to greet Tenchi…

Yeah, so?

And… And, you—You forgot to put our towel back on.

**I? I forgot?** Ayeka, **you** were in control of our body when we ran over to greet him.

Y-yes, but… You should have reminded me! And furthermore, it's not **our** body, it's **my** body!

Ours, yours, whatever. It all amounts to the same thing right now. And I don't see why you're upset. It's not like you'll get blamed for being 'improper'—everyone'll assume I made you do it.

Oh… Oh, yes… I hadn't thought of that…

And really, what the big deal about Tenchi seeing your body? Unless you're ashamed of it…

Ashamed?! **Ashamed?! I'll show you ashamed, Miss Ryoko!**

…

Sasami, Washu, and Ryo-Ohki had just gotten out of the bathroom when Mihoshi showed up and grabbed Ryo-Ohki, and her own clothes.

"Myow!!!"

"We need you, Ryo-Ohki, to save us all!"

"Myow?"

"Yes, you can have as many carrots as you want when you're done."

"Myow!"

…

The first exchange of fire proved little—the shields of the two ships blocked anything their opponent fired. The ships began maneuvering for position, and firing some of their more powerful weapons at each other.

…

The ash-covered Ayeka stumbled to the washing area of the bathroom. "We have got to stop fighting each other while in the same body!" she commented wearily.

After she'd washed up, she made her way to the pool, and eased herself into the hot water.

As she laid her head back and relaxed, she thought-spoke, _Ryoko, I've been thinking…_

There's a change!

Ha ha. Very funny. I could say the same thing for you, you know.

…Yeah, I suppose you could, at that. So what were you thinking?

Ayeka had to pause to take in the fact that Ryoko had been (relatively) polite. Then she continued on, a little less nervous. _Well… You see… It's becoming quite obvious I can't act my normal self, so long as I must share my body with you…_

Yeah, we discussed this on Jurai! Unless you're still upset about earlier, which, I've already said, I had nothing to do with!

You did so! You distinctly said, 'Go for it, Ayeka'. And--

--Wait a second! You **heard** that?! But I only thought that! I barely even put it into words in my mind—I certainly didn't 'send' those words to you!

That is not all. In addition, I could feel your eagerness to be with Lord Tenchi. It was so strong… and I felt quite similarly…

You… felt my emotions?

…Yes… This is not the first time. Even as early as the first day we were together—I mean, the first day in which… that is, the day Washu bonded your gems to me… I started to feel unfamiliar emotions—emotions that could only be yours.

…Now that you mention it, I think I might have caught some of your thoughts and emotions every once in a while, too… Any way, you were saying?

Er… yes… Oh! About earlier—it was because we both wanted to see Tenchi—Lord Tenchi—I… I acted without thinking. That is why I did not think to cover myself, until Washu reminded me…

Wow… So, you weren't just shifting the blame when you said I made you do it—it really was because of me…

Partially… And yet, it is unfair of me to blame you. She put her hand to her head. _I see now that you did not mean to affect me so—It must be the bonding. It's far more complete than I ever imagined it would be..._

I guess Washu didn't know we had so much in common, Ryoko thought-spoke with a smile.

_Indeed. I doubt any of us knew… But this brings us to my point. We **are** quite similar, and we are in the same body. We also are starting to act in a manner different from what either of us would act alone—different even from how we would act if we were simply taking turns._

You think? 'Cause what we did earlier—what you did—I did something similar, before.

I remember, Ayeka thought-spoke dryly. _But that was in your own body. Would you really have been so eager to show off **my** body to him, when yours isn't around for him to compare it to?_

…You… have a point. …So, I'm starting to rub off on you. So what?

I suspect it's a little more than that. In any case, my point is, with so much in common, and so many connections between us, it seems futile to try and maintain the illusion that we are completely separate individuals.

I'm not sure I get what you're saying… I mean, it's obvious we only have one body right now… And you stopped trying to pretend I wasn't in here… What more do you have in mind? –I'm definitely not interested in merging completely with you, if that's what you're saying!

Merge?! Of course not. I'm simply saying, we've been trying to keep everyone else informed as to which of us is in control at which moment. However, if we are going to continue to act in ways neither of us would do on her own… Well, it was getting to be quite a chore as it was. Perhaps we should just accept that the others shall see us as one, for now…

Oh, is **that** all you meant? Sure, why not? Be a lot easier than trying to get everyone to see the great space pirate Ryoko in the Queen of Jurai's face.

And also easier than trying to convince the others I'm still Queen Ayeka, when I'm not acting that way…

So, now, I guess we only need one thing.

And what would that be, Miss Ryoko?

Simple, Your Majesty—a new name!

…

"Myow!"

In ship form, Ryo-Ohki launched into space and joined the battle. In response, the Blood Nova launched several small fighter-craft. They were no match for Ryo-Ohki in firepower, but they were enough to keep her busy while the Blood Nova continued to bombard the Yagami.

"Damn it!" Kiyone swore, her fingers flying across the control panel as she tried to keep the shields from failing. She risked glancing up, to check on Ryo-Ohki's situation. "Why can't she beat them?! Those ships should be easy for her!"

Mihoshi speculated, "I guess she can't fight as well without Ryoko to guide her…"

Kiyone scowled. "Unfortunately, we don't have Ryoko. The closest we have to **her** is **Ayeka**…" She flipped a switch. "Ayeka! Ryoko! We need you to pilot Ryo-Ohki, so she can stop these space pirates!"

Just then, the ship shook violently, knocking Mihoshi and Kiyone out of their seats, and a large explosion was heard. As Kiyone pulled herself up, she scanned the controls. "…That's it. Our shields are dead. Unless we can turn this situation around in the next minute or two, we're at their mercy…"

Kiyone strapped herself in, as the ship began being rocked violently by the Blood Nova's blasts. "Mihoshi! Return fire!"

"I will as soon as I can get to the controls!" Mihoshi said, as she stumbled around, trying to make it to her seat. Meanwhile, Kiyone tried to steer the ship clear of the worst of the blasts.

…

With Ryoko's abilities of phasing and teleportation, it only took Ayeka a couple of seconds to put on Ryoko's normal Space Pirate outfit (white tunic and skirt over red spandex), and a couple more to teleport to Ryo-Ohki's bridge.

"Ryo-Ohki! Status report!" Ayeka and Ryoko said in a commanding voice.

"Meow? …Meow!"

"What?!"

"Yow…"

Ayeka and Ryoko scowled. "Damn."

…

One last explosion rocked the Yagami, then the lights, guns, and engines all died.

Kiyone announced gloomily. "We're dead in the water."

…

The telepathic link between Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki completely open, Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, and Ayeka were one. The crystalline vessel zoomed through space, performing amazing daredevil maneuvers, and tearing the enemy fighters to pieces.

But, it was too late. Not only was the Yagami out of the fight, but Ryo-Ohki had sustained too much damage before Ayeka had arrived.

All but three of the enemy fighters had been destroyed, but now the Blood Nova began firing. Ryo-Ohki dodged several of the blasts, but one hit Ryo-Ohki head on, stunning her, and a second one shot through one of her crystal blades, breaking it off near the base.

Inside, Ayeka and Ryoko sighed, and broke the link with Ryo-Ohki. "That's all you can do, old friend. Play dead for now—we don't want to see you hurt any worse."

"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki protested.

"Don't worry. This isn't over yet. …We'll be back, we promise." And with that, Ryoko and Ayeka teleported away.

"Me-oww…" Ryo-Ohki mewed mournfully.

…

"Sure is hot and humid in here," Noboyuki commented to himself, as he walked through a sweltering jungle. "Funny, normally, I'd expect a place that Washu's lab is connected to to be really dangerous. But I haven't run into any trouble yet—there aren't even any bugs here!" He began looking around fearfully. "—Which means the worst danger is probably right around the corner!"

…

Kiyone, Mihoshi, Tenchi, Azaka, Kamidake, Sasami, and Washu had all gathered at the Yagami's main entrance hatch.

Just then, the sound of a connection-tube latching onto the ship told them they were about to have… company…

"Alright, Mihoshi, Tenchi, weapons at the ready," Kiyone announced, pulling out her gun, and assuming a battle stance.

"We shall be ready to attack, too!" Azaka and Kamidake chimed in.

"And so will we!" Sasami added.

"No we won't," Washu said, grabbing her. "We should go wait in my lab, until it's safe."

"But…"

Tenchi told her, "Washu's right. I know you want to help, but we don't want to see you get hurt. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Oh… alright…"

Washu led Sasami away.

The two seemingly young girls had just gotten out of sight, when the door to the Yagami was forced open.

Mist from the connection-tube, seen in the dim emergency lighting of the ship, made the anonymous pirate soldiers who now stepped in, guns in hand, and blast-shielded helmets hiding their faces, seem all the more imposing…

"Halt!" Azaka announced. "Do not come any further, or we will fire."

The pirates laughed mockingly. "A pair of logs is telling us to halt…! --Get 'em!"

The pirates began firing, but their blasts did little harm to the Guardians, unlike the Guardians' fire, which quickly felled five pirates.

The battle now joined, an endless stream of pirates began pouring out of the tube. A couple had energy-rifles, which were much more effective against the Juraian automatons than their counterparts' guns had been. However, now Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Tenchi joined in the fight, littering the floor with pirate bodies.

One pirate retreated back into the tube, and contacted the Captain.

…

On the Blood Nova's bridge, Captain Killer was furious at his lieutenant's report. "What?! How could they possibly be beating my men so easily?! It's downright humiliatin'! …Well, can't let that stand—no siree! Gotta show 'em why nobody messes with the great Captain Killer! Lieutenant—tell the men to fall back! We'll send in… the Gladiators!"

"Y—Yes, sir!"

…

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Kamidake commented.

"Yeah…" Kiyone agreed between heavy breaths. "I was expecting far worse…"

Tenchi glanced into the tube, then said, in a worried tone, "Uh, well, I think it's coming, right now!"

Kiyone glanced up, and her eyes boggled. "W-What--? N-no! I-it can't be!"

"Oh, nice costumes," Mihoshi commented.

…

Pushing through a wall of vegetation, Noboyuki found himself in a large clearing. Though the area was filled with a steam-like fog, he could make out ancient stone ruins.

"Where am I now?!"

Soon, he was walking on paved stone, broken yet still elegant columns scattered about, as if at random. There were also areas of dirt, where ferns and palm-trees grew.

Then, ahead of him, he began to make out a large shape through the mist. Before long, he could see that it was a floating island, hovering a few feet off the ground. Water poured off the islands at several points, landing in pools of water that emptied into small channels, a few feet across, which in turn flowed into what seemed to be a natural stream, though the ground was paved to either side of it's erratic, rock-strewn course.

Realizing that he was incredibly thirsty, Noboyuki bent down and stuck his hand in the water. To his surprise, it was even warmer than the air—rather hot, in fact, though not enough to be painful. He cupped his hands and brought some of the water to his mouth. It was sweet and refreshing, like nothing he'd ever tasted before.

"Wow, it's like Washu found some kind of paradise, or something…!"

…

Six warriors stepped out, into the Yagami. They wore golden-bronze armor, with horned helmets, and round metal shields two feet across.

Each warrior had a different weapon. One carried a battle-axe. One carried a bronze sword. One had a mace. Yet another carried a spear with a jagged blade, and the fifth one carried a plasma rifle. As for the sixth, he carried no weapon, but upon his right hand was metal gauntlet.

"Uh, aren't those weapons a little… low tech?" Tenchi wondered. Just then, the shields all began glowing blue, and the weapons various shades of green. The sword even burst into flame. "Oh, never mind."

"ATTACK!" the gauntleted warrior commanded.

The axe-bearer charged at Tenchi, swinging his axe wildly. Tenchi defended himself with his namesake sword, then began searching for an opening to counterattack.

Meanwhile, Azaka and Kamidake were firing at the sword-bearer and the mace-bearer. The warriors simply blocked the Guardians' blasts with their shields, and charged in for their own attack.

Mihoshi and Kiyone took cover behind a shielded metal crate, and started exchanging fire with the rifle-warrior. However, unnoticed, the spear warrior began sneaking around, to attack the police officers from close range.

As for the gauntleted gladiator, he just watched everything in amusement.

Tenchi swung his sword hard at the axe warrior, but the warrior blocked it with his shield. However, Tenchi noticed that the shield was not holding up to the attack very well. Pushing with all his strength, and fortifying the blade with some of his spiritual energy, he began to cut through the shield. So unprepared for this was the warrior, that he just stood there and stared as the shield began to spark. Finally, the blade burst through, just below the warrior's arm, and the light of the shield went out.

The axe warrior backed away from Tenchi in terror. Not wanting to take any chances, Tenchi rushed in and swung at the axe, knocking it out of the warrior's hands. Tenchi then rapped the pommel of Sword Tenchi on the guy's helmet, knocking the guy out.

At just that moment, there was a loud smash, as the sword-bearer slashed through Kamidake's wooden exterior, damaging the Guardian's internal mechanisms.

Azaka cried out, "No! Kamidake!"

The mace-bearer swung his mace at Azaka, but Azaka just barely dodged it. The guardian then flashed his eye in anger, and opened up, revealing his internal arsenal. The mace warrior's eyebrow twitched, then Azaka fired a barrage of a dozen missiles at once.

The room was engulfed in flame and smoke, and when it cleared, the mace warrior was lying by the wall underneath a dent in his shape, charred and missing a few teeth.

Azaka now turned to the sword-bearer, but this warrior was too fast, plunging his sword into Azaka before the Guardian had a chance to react. The Guardian sunk to the floor, inactive, like his counterpart.

"Stop that! How dare you?!" Tenchi snarled, approaching the sword bearer. The warrior sneered at Tenchi, and lunged.

Meanwhile, the spear warrior was standing behind Mihoshi and Kiyone, prepared to strike. Kiyone was too busy shooting at the rifle warrior to notice, while Mihoshi was busy trying to figure out what was wrong with her own weapon.

"Come on! You can't be out of juice—I just put in a new battery a few months ago!"

Hearing this, Kiyone said, "Mihoshi! Standard procedure is to change the batteries once a month!"

"But… we hardly ever use our weapons…!"

"Well, what else could be wrong with it?!" Kiyone replied through clenched teeth.

Ignoring her, Mihoshi went back to fiddling with the gun. "Come on, come on! Why won't you work?!" In frustration, she threw the gun down.

By some random chance, the impact caused the gun to fire one last time, sending out a blast that shot behind Mihoshi, taking out the spear warrior. As he fell to the ground, his spear flew out of his hand, landing in front of Mihoshi.

"Huh? Where did this come from?" Mihoshi wondered, picking the spear up.

Back on the other side of the room, Tenchi was being pushed back against the wall by his opponent. _"He's just too good! I'll never win this way. Only one chance…"_ Tenchi concentrated, and wind began to swirl around him. This caused the sword warrior to raise an eyebrow, but not to let up on his attack. But then, Tenchi glowed, and his clothes changed into the traditional Juraian battle uniform. Tiger stripes appeared on Tenchi's face, and Sword Tenchi grew longer and brighter.

Tenchi smiled and renewed his attack.

Back on the Mihoshi and Kiyone's side of the room, the rifle warrior got lucky.

"Kiyone!!!" Mihoshi cried, as her partner fell to the floor, a blank look on Kiyone' face. "No!!! Speak to me, Kiyone!"

…

Noboyuki walked up the stone steps onto the floating island.

"Oh my, what have we here?"

…

"Mihoshi…" Kiyone murmured, as her partner held her in her arms.

Mihoshi gently put her down, her own face contorting in fury as she did so. She stood up, grasping the glowing spear, and glared at the rifle warrior. "**YOU HURT KIYONE!!!**"

A sweat drop appeared on the rifle warrior's head.

Mihoshi charged at the rifle warrior, screaming. The warrior tried to take her out, firing directly into her path, but Mihoshi simply knocked the blasts aside with the spear.

And then, she was right in front of him. One swing of the spear cut his rifle in two, and a second cracked his armor and sent him flying into the wall, where he fell, unconscious, by the mace warrior.

Several sweat drops appeared on the gauntlet warrior's head.

…

"No! This can't be! A couple of lady cops and some kid with an energy sword are defeatin' my Gladiators?!"

"Tough break, huh?"

Captain Killer spun around, to see Ayeka standing there, still in Ryoko's outfit.

"Who the hell are you, and how in tarnation did you get in here?!"

"Hmm? Who are we?" Ryoko and Ayeka repeated the question. Taking on an airy voice, they answered, "Oh, just a rival space pirate. We teleported in here, not too long ago. Why, did you think you had a defense against that?"

"Wha—but…" he sputtered.

Ryoko/Ayeka smiled in amusement. "Oh, look, he's speechless. How quaint."

Growing angry, Killer pulled out an energy rifle, and pointed it at Ayeka. It began to glow yellow. "Alright, whoever y'all are! I want ya off my bridge, now! Either do it yourself, or **I'll** do it **for** you!"

Ayeka/Ryoko's eyes narrowed, but she continued to smile. "Try it," she whispered.

Killer pulled the trigger, and a blast of energy shot from the gun towards her. But, simultaneously, Ayeka's sticks materialized, and formed a force field, which blocked the blast.

Ayeka laughed her trademark hysterical, pseudo-maniacal laugh.

Killer smiled. "Oh, I get it. Yer like **them**. --More powerful than you look. …That's okay, so am I!"

He tossed his gun aside, and his entire body began glowing yellow. Moments later, two revolvers materialized in his hands. "Alright, lady, round two!" He smiled. "This ought to be fun."

"Wait!"

"Eh? What do you mean, 'wait'?! You givin' up, or somethin'?"

"No, no, nothing like that. We just thought we should change into our battle outfit."

A sweat-drop appeared on Killer's head.

"Don't worry, this won't take long." Ayeka/Ryoko pulled off her white tunic and skirt (assisted by her phasing ability), and her spandex changed from red to red and black, with a tunic akin to that of the traditional Juraian battle suit. The sides of her face turned black, and tiger stripes extended across the remainder of her cheeks and forehead.

She held out her right hand, and a ball of pale purple energy appeared in it. She closed her fist, and the energy transformed into a sword.

…

Tenchi swung his sword with all his might, and this time, the blade passed right through the sword warrior's weapon. The top of the mettle sword fell off, even as Tenchi's blade rose, and halted next to the warrior's neck. The man put his hands up in surrender.

Tenchi lowered his sword, and began to walk past the man, towards Mihoshi, who was currently fighting the guantleted warrior. But then, the sword warrior pulled out a knife and lunged at Tenchi.

Without even needing to turn and look, Tenchi held out his sword hand and rapped the man on the head with Sword Tenchi's pommel. The man fell to the floor, unconscious.

On the other side of the room, the gauntleted warrior grabbed the spear from Mihoshi, and, holding it in both hands, snapped it in two. Mihoshi gulped.

The warrior raised his glowing fist, preparing to pulverize her. Almost faster than the eye could follow, the fist plummeted… only to be stopped in place by a glowing blade.

Mihoshi and the warrior looked, in surprise, to see Tenchi standing there, holding Sword Tenchi between the warrior and Mihoshi.

The warrior swung his fist, backhanded, at Tenchi, but Tenchi leapt out of the way. The warrior charged at Tenchi, and Tenchi assumed a fighting pose. As the warrior neared him, Tenchi leapt forward, sword swinging. Tenchi landed behind the warrior, in perfect form; while the warrior landed face-first and didn't get up.

…

"Ah, this is great!" Noboyuki said, as he relaxed in the hot water of the large, luxurious pool that took up most of the floating island.

…

Captain Killer fired a series of red plasma blasts from his revolvers. Ryoko/Ayeka blocked some with her force field, others with blasts of her own. However, when she fired off blasts directly at Killer, she found that he had his own force field, and even her combined powers weren't enough to break through.

Trying a different strategy, she rushed in at him, swinging her sword. But Killer just held up his hand, temporarily increasing the strength of the shield, right where the blade came in contact with it.

"Ya foolish girl! Now that Ryoko's dead, I'm the number one space pirate in the galaxy. Ain't no-one who can stand in my way!"

Ayeka/Ryoko blinked, and backed off a few feet. "You're the fool, Jonesworthy! Did you really think Kagato's pitiful forces could do me in?""

"What the hell you talkin' 'bout?! An' don't call me Jonesworthy. I like to be called Captain Killer."

Ayeka/Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Pathetic. It doesn't matter what you call yourself, Jonesy-boy, you're still a looser."

"How dare you?!" Killer started firing madly with both guns. "**Nobody** calls me that these days and lives!"

Ryoko/Ayeka dodged half-heartedly, escaping some of the blasts and blocking others. As the barrage died down, she yawned dramatically. "Is this the best you can do, Jonesy? We thought you might have at least improved **a little** since the last time we fought… We're starting to think it was a waste of energy to even switch to our battle outfit."

"What **are** you blaberin' 'bout, lady? I ain't never fought you before!"

"Haven't you? Let us refresh your memory." She vanished, and re-appeared behind him. She put her left hand on his shoulder (making him jump), and her sword to his neck. "Remember this?" she asked. "I believe this is where we were last time, before Nagi interrupted us."

"Wha—b-but… impossible…! You… can't be!"

"Oh, but we are. Do you see now? My old body may have been destroyed, but my spirit lives on. **Ryoko the Space Pirate cannot be killed!**"

Killer's eyes widened, and he began trembling. "You… you're…"

"Yes?"

Killer elbowed her in the gut, and used the momentary distraction that caused Ayeka/Ryoko to get away from her. He turned to face her, and aimed his guns at her. "Yer crazy, that's what, girl! An' now, I'm gonna put y'all out of yer misery." He pushed his revolvers together, and in a flash of yellow light, they merged into a double-barreled rifle.

He aimed the rifle at her one handed, narrowed his eyes, and said, "Nice meetin' ya, little lady! I look forward ta seein' you again someday—in hell!"

But then, his eyes widened. Ayeka's tiara, and Ryoko's gems, were glowing a bright purple, which shifted to white. "Yes, let us finish this," she said coldly. Her entire body glowed white for a second, and when it faded, she had gained two wings, and one white blade.

"What--?" Killer trembled for a moment, then regained his composure, and fired.

Ayeka spread her wings, and flew forward, her blade held in front of her. She cut through the blast as if it weren't even there, and struck Captain Killer once with the blade. She then flared her wings to break, and landed. A pale blue glow surrounded her, and the wings and blade faded. Then a red glow flickered, and she was back in her red jumpsuit.

Captain Killer fell to the floor, a huge gash running across his chest. Sparks coursed over his body, which jerked and trembled uncontrollably.

As she went over to her white tunic and put it back on, he managed to croak out, "Who—who **are** you?!"

"We told you, we are Ryoko. Or at least, we posses her soul." She put her hand on her hip, and cocked her head. "But, if you must know, these days, we call ourself… 'Ryeka'…"

Seconds later, black smoke rose from him, only to fade away, letting off an unearthly screech as it went.

Ryeka scowled. "Good riddance."

…

"There you go, Kiyone," Tenchi said, as he finished patching Kiyone up.

"Thanks," Kiyone responded.

Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Tenchi, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki were all in Washu's lab, gathering themselves after the events of the past hour or so. Tenchi was seeing to those who had been injured, while Washu was busy repairing Azaka and Kamidake.

Kiyone began to head for the door, but she was intercepted by Mihoshi. "Oh, I'm so glad you're all right! I was so worried!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Now would you mind not hugging so hard? I still hurt there a little bit."

"Oh. Sorry."

"…Anyway, I have to go supervise the repairs on the Yagami. (I can't believe Ayeka managed to convince those pirates to fix our ship!)"

"Ryeka, Kiyone. She wants to be called **Ry**eka now."

"Oh, yeah, right…" Kiyone said, as if it mattered to her.

Sasami chimed in, "Isn't it great that Ayeka and Ryoko finally decided on a new name for themselves?"

"Yeah, it's great, Sasami," Tenchi said with an exaggerated smile, his hand behind his head. (To tell the truth, he didn't really care about Ayeka/Ryoko/Ryeka's name all that much more than Kiyone did. After all, it was the spirit that mattered, not the name or body…)

…

Several hours later, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Ryeka headed into the girls' bathroom.

"We never imagined simply supervising the repairs would be that much work," Ryeka complained.

"Supervising idiots is always work—trust me, I know," Kiyone replied.

They were so preoccupied with their conversation, that they didn't notice until they had almost stepped into the water, that they weren't alone.

"Er… Hello, girls…"

"Noboyuki?!"

…

In the house, Tenchi, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki winced at the sound of an explosion from the bathroom.

A day or so later, the Yagami was completely repaired. Since Kiyone hadn't been planning on stopping by Galaxy Police Headquarters, it was decided that the pirates would be left on the Blood Nova (which, having been used for spare parts for the Yagami, was now capable of little more than life-support), for the police to pick up later. Kiyone contacted HQ, to let them know. (She made sure the involvement of the Yagami's passengers was kept out of the official record though, as it would be too hard to explain.)

And then, the Yagami continued on, towards Earth.

…

Several days later, a Galaxy Police ship stopped at the wreak of the Blood Nova to pick up its' crew.

"Hard to believe Mihoshi and Kiyone defeated the legendary Captain Killer, and his crew," one of the cops said, as they rounded up the pirates.

"Yeah. To think those two used to be the laughing stock of the Galaxy Police!"

A third officer whispered, "You know what the pirates are saying? That it wasn't Mihoshi and Kiyone who beat Killer. They say it was this new pirate. This monster who styles herself after the Pirate Ryoko. They call her… Ryeka…"

"So, we have everyone?"

"Yes sir. However…"

"What is it, lieutenant?"

"Well… er… we could find no trace of any of the pirate's plunder…"

"Eh?"

In a secret cargo storage area within the ship form of Ryo-Ohki, Ryeka gazed at piles of gold and jewels, and laughed somewhat maniacally…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, everybody! For the past few months, I was taking a work-heavy college course… and at the same time was struck by a severe case of laziness… thus leading to my having little time for writing…

I'm done with the course, now, and the laziness has passed, so maybe I can get some good writing in this summer…

By the way, in case anyone is wondering, no, Ryeka isn't evil… at least, no more than Ayeka and Ryoko are on their own!

And, as always, please review!


	6. Comitments

* * *

* * *

... In case you didn't guess, as it turns out, I didn't get much writing done over the summer, after all... What can I say? My laziness came back.  
  
Tenchi Muyo:  
**Ryeka's Choice  
**By Chronos  
  
Several months later...  
(In the story, too, not just in real life. :)  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes to see Ryeka floating above him.  
Good morning, Tenchi.  
How many times have I told you not to come into my room while I'm sleeping? Tenchi replied a bit testily, as he sat up (Ryeka floated out of the way just enough that Tenchi didn't bump into her).  
She looked thoughtful as she changed position and floated down to sit on the bed, wrapping her arms around him in the process. Finally, she answered with a smile, her face inches away from Tenchi's, We don't know -- we've lost count. With that, she planted her lips on his. Tenchi wrapped his arms around Ryeka in return, and the two continued to kiss for a few moments.  
Finally, when they slowly moved their heads apart, Tenchi smiled and said, Good morning to you, too, Ryeka.  
  
The day was a day much like any other. Sasami had been up before anyone else, and had breakfast ready by the time Tenchi and Ryeka made it to the table. Before long, Noboyuki and Washu showed up as well, and along with Sasami and Ryo-Ohki, the group sat down to eat.  
As always, Ryeka sat next to Tenchi, and took every opportunity she could to kiss, touch, lean against, or otherwise flirt with him. By this point, he had grown used to it, and didn't even look especially embarrassed.  
After breakfast, Washu returned to her lab, Noboyuki headed for work, and Tenchi for the carrot fields. Ryo-Ohki disappeared to who-knows-where, while Sasami and Ryeka cleaned up and attended to chores. (Ryeka never exactly volunteered for chores, but would do them when told, without much complaint -- though she did tend to use her powers to speed things up as much as possible.)  
Around noon, Sasami called Tenchi and Ryeka for lunch; then Tenchi headed up to the shrine to attend to his shrine-keeper duties. Ryeka did some more of the chores that Ayeka had always handled, watched the afternoon soaps, then headed up to the shrine to see Tenchi. As the afternoon began to change to evening, the two did some sparring, then they returned to the house for supper.  
Although Washu was invited to supper, she declined, being wrapped up in her work; and they didn't bother waiting for Noboyuki, who was working late.  
  
As the four (Tenchi, Ryeka, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki) finished up their meal, Tenchi put his hand on Ryeka's. Ryeka, I was thinking, they're holding the Autumn Carnival right now... Would you like to go with me tomorrow night?  
... Would we? Lord Tenchi, that would be wonderful!  
Sasami asked, What about me? Ryo-Ohki meowed, too.  
Er, well... Tenchi floundered.  
Ryeka shot Sasami a disapproving-yet-smug look. Hey, Sis, you got to go with him last time! It's our turn now!  
Sasami sighed. Oh, all right. But I want a chance to go to the carnival, too!  
Tenchi quickly agreed. Of course! Maybe Dad could take you. Or, we could all go, later in the week. I just want a chance to do something with just Ryeka, okay?  
  
  
The next morning, Tenchi was mildly surprised not to wake up to Ryeka hovering over him. However, he didn't think much of it until he got to the breakfast table, only to find Ryeka still absent.  
Hey, Sasami, where's Ryeka? Tenchi asked.  
Washu's lab, Sasami said as she served him. She grabbed Ryeka and pulled her down to the lab a few hours ago.  
Huh. Any idea why?  
Sasami shrugged.  
  
In the depths of the lab, Washu had Ryeka stripped down to practically nothing, strapped into some machine, with all sorts of wires and such attached to her body.  
All right, Washu said, cracking her knuckles. We're all ready to begin now.  
... Begin? Begin what?! Washu, we demand to know why you have dragged us down here!  
Washu stared at her and blinked. Isn't it obvious? I finished work on Ryoko's body, so I'm going to separate you now, of course.  
You **what**?!  
Washu looked puzzled. I'm going to separate you, and put Ryoko into her own body, just like we've been planning all this time.  
But... But, we're not ready yet!  
Ready...? What are you talking about? The body's complete (I can show it to you if you want, but it's just like your original, Ryoko) and I've already began bombarding Ayeka's body with the multidimensional radiation necessary to prepare the gems for detachment... What more is there to do?  
We -- we have to say goodbye to Tenchi and the others!  
Goodbye?! But neither of you is going anywhere. I'm just giving you back your own bodies.  
  
  
Trying to stall while she sorted out her thoughts and emotions, Ryeka said, ... Shouldn't the others be here?  
  
  
Washu looked at Ryeka searchingly. If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't want to be separated!  
Ryeka looked away.  
Washu chuckled. I guess you two really have learned to get along! ... But you have to be split soon -- my readings indicate that the merging of your minds is proceeding far faster than I had anticipated.  
... The merging...?  
Yes. I believe when this all began I said I couldn't take Ryoko's gems because we were to similar, and our minds would begin to merge over time, eventually making separation impossible?  
Yes, but that was only if you did it... You said nothing of it happening with someone else!  
I didn't want to scare you. But any combination of souls, if it works at all, will eventually lead to merging. I didn't think it would matter -- I would have Ryoko's new body ready before it became an issue... or so I thought.  
So... If we are not separated soon, it will be impossible to separate us?  
They do have a brain between them! Washu cracked.  
How long do we have left?  
Washu raised an eyebrow. There's no hard and fast boundary, but I'd say we have a couple of weeks at the most before it would be too risky to attempt the separation. Even now, it'll probably be painful for you. And every moment we delay makes things worse... That's why I want to do this now.  
But... Tenchi asked us out tonight... Asked **me**out... Ryeka. She finished this softly, a tear in her eye.  
Missing this last bit of emotion, Washu shrugged. So he'll have to take two girls out with him instead of one. So long as you two don't blow anything up, I don't think he'll mind.  
Y-you understand nothing! Ryeka tore herself out of Washu's contraption.  
Washu protested.  
I ... we... need to think about this. She grabbed her clothes and phased out of there.  
Washu scratched her head. How curious.  
  
That evening, Ryeka met up with tenchi for there date. she said nothing about her conversation with Washu.  
They went on rides, ate fair-food, and had an all-around great time.  
Late that night, as the fair was starting to close down, and almost everyone was gone, they took one last ride on the Ferris wheel. as it stopped with them near the top, they cuddled together and looked out at the beautiful night landscape and sky.  
This has been a great night, Tenchi. Thank you.  
You're welcome... I enjoyed it too.  
Ryeka sighed. I only wish it could last forever...  
Every day has to end sometime. But there's always tomorrow.  
Ryeka leaned away from him enough to look him in the eyes searchingly. Is there?  
What do you mean...?  
She looked at her feet and sighed again. Washu talked with us this morning. Ryoko's body is ready...  
Well, that's great! Tenchi said, trying to sound encouraging.  
But... what will happen to **us** -- to you and me? She hugged him tightly.  
I... well...  
Will you love us -- Ryoko and Ayeka -- as much when we're separate? And who will you choose?  
I... I don't know. I will love you, though, -- I always will. Always have, come to think of it. Even when you were separate before.  
Ryeka was starting to cry. I don't want to separate again. I'd feel so alone without both Ryoko and Ayeka's minds... and if you chose one of us over the other, I don't know how the one you didn't choose would handle it...  
Tenchi's eyes widened, then he started patting her on the back. It'll be all right. I won't let either of you ever be alone... and you don't have to separate if you don't want to.  
But... Washu says, if we don't separate now, we may never be able to. Can you live with that? Not seeing Ryoko or Ayeka on as themselves again?  
Ryeka... I see both of them every time I look at you.  
Ryeka smiled through her tears. That's so sweet... She leaned in and kissed him, and the two continued kissing as the ferris wheel started up again.  
  
You **WHAT**?! Washu demanded of Ryeka the next morning.  
We do not wish to be separated. We have grown accustomed to this shared existence -- to even enjoy it. And sharing one body (and to extent, one mind) solves the problem of our fights over Lord Tenchi.  
I can't believe the merging has moved this far already! I better get you two separated, pronto.  
Washu, it is not our merging' speaking. Both of us, Ryoko and Ayeka, have come to this decision. Believe us!  
I... It's not that I don't believe that is what you think, I'm just saying, you should separate first, then think on it further. If you really want to share Ayeka's body, even then... rolling her eyes and throwing up her arms, she said, Well, who am I to insist on the sane course of action?!  
Thank you, Little Washu. That plan sounds pretty good.  
All right, now that we've got that settled, will you get back in my separation machine -- we've got a lot of work to do.  
  
After --at Ryeka's insistence-- Tenchi, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki had been summoned, Washu once more strapped Ryeka down in her machine, wires and other odd devices attached haphazardly across Ryeka's body.  
For several hours, Ryeka was bathed with blue radiation (Tenchi and Sasami excused themselves occasionally to get snacks and use the bathroom). Meanwhile, Washu moved the glass cylinder holding the naked Ryoko-clone to the main room of her lab.  
And so, not long after lunch (which Washu had insisted Ryeka forego, despite Tenchi and Sasami's offers to feed Ryeka by hand), Washu announced. It's time!  
She flipped some switches, and pulled down a couple of levers. A psychedelic rainbow of colors coursed over Ryeka and the Ryoko-clone. Then, of their own accord, Ryoko's gems separated from Ayeka's wrists, and traveled down specially prepared tubes to the cylinder where Ryoko's new body rested. There, they attached themselves to Ryoko's wrists. More light coursed over the two for a few moments, then it died down.  
Ayeka let out a moan (somehow, even though her hair was still a mess, the others thought they could tell that it was now only Ayeka); and in her tube, Ryoko's eyes opened.  
  
Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes, Ryoko commented, looking down at her new body. She glanced over at Washu. Are you sure this is an exact duplicate, mom? I thought for sure my breasts were bigger...  
Ayeka --now released from her bonds, and having donned a kimono -- said in a tired voice, I assure you, that's exactly how you've always looked, Ryoko.  
She's right, Ryoko, Washu added.  
If you say so...  
Sasami spoke up. It's good to have you back, both of you!  
Ayeka smiled, and Ryoko chuckled. We haven't been anywhere, Sasami, they both said, almost simultaneously. Without missing a beat, Ayeka continued, You're just able to see both of us now.  
Ryoko stretched. So, Sasami, you still got some lunch left over? For some reason, I feel like I haven't eaten in months!  
Sasami giggled. Of course. Come on! She and Ryoko headed out, followed by Ryo-Ohki.  
Ayeka trembled and put her hand to her head. My, it is most strange to not have her in my mind any more. I feel like I am missing something -- much as one does when one has just left on a long journey, and feels sure one has forgotten something.  
I'm sure you'll adjust... Ayeka. Now why don't we go to the kitchen and get something for you to eat.  
Yes. A good idea... Lord Tenchi.  
  
As they left Washu alone in the lab, Washu started picking stuff up. Well. Glad that's finally over with...  
  
So, what's it like to have your own body again, Ryoko? Sasami asked.  
Interesting. It's sort of like getting out of prison, or something. Not that I felt trapped in Ayeka's body -- It's just, I don't need to ask before I do stuff anymore.  
So, it's liked being without parents or a baby-sitter watching you?  
I wouldn't know -- Washu's the only parent I've ever had,and I didn't even meet her until we freed her from that crystal in the cave near the shrine.  
  
After eating in silence for a few minutes (during which Ayeka and Tenchi showed up, and Sasami got Ayeka some food), Ryoko commented, You know, it's funny -- I don't feel nearly as alone as I thought I would after the separation.  
Ayeka looked surprised. You don't?  
No. Why, do you?  
Er, of course not!  
Sorry to hear that. Maybe you just need some time, Ryoko said as if Ayeka had admitted to being lonely.  
Ayeka said quietly.  
Tenchi stared at the two of them, not quite sure what to make of how they were acting. _I guess it's better than having them fighting!_  
Continuing on, Ryoko said, Either that or Washu messed up. I mean, it almost feels like there's another mind in this body already!  
Ayeka smiled. I'm sure it's just your imagination -- unless, of course, Mihoshi tried to help Washu out at some point.  
Remembering the Mecha Washu incident, Ryoko shuddered. Sharing a body with Mihoshi -- now, that's a scary thought!  
Ayeka giggled.  
Seeing how well they were getting along, Tenchi finally began to relax. He let his gaze rest upon Ryoko. Even if he missed , it was good to be able to look at Ryoko again.  
Suddenly, blood began to spurt from his nose, as it finally registered fully consciously to him that Ryoko had never put any clothes on!  
  
...  
  
Several days later, Tenchi and all the girls (Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, Washu, and even Mihoshi and Kiyone) went to the carnival. Washu had to be stopped from the rides, and Kiyone spent most of her time keeping Mihoshi out of trouble, but aside from that, things went rather uneventfully. To everyone's surprise, there was still no sign of Ryoko and Ayeka's chronic feuding. Whatever they had gone through in Ryeka's" mind seemed to have turned them from arch-rivals into best of friends. (Although that didn't reduce their obsession with Tenchi any, or even make them willing to share him -- there just wasn't any hostility when they pushed each other out of the way to get at Tenchi...)  
  
A couple of Tenchi's old classmates stared as Tenchi walked by, Ryoko and Ayeka each holding one of Tenchi's arms and trying to snuggle closer to Tenchi. Where does that guy get off, hogging all the girls like that?!  
I don't know... but wasn't that Tenchi Masaki?  
What? Couldn't be. I know it kind of looked similar, but Tenchi couldn't get a girl's attention if his life depended on it. Gotta be someone else.  
Yeah, I suppose you're right.  
  
...  
  
And soon, a new routine was established.  
In many ways, things were much like they had once been, before Kagato... except, of course, for Ryoko and Ayeka's truce, and the absence of Tenchi's grandfather.  
It seemed as if the endless carnival ride had returned at last. (Although just as before, everyone knew in the backs of their mind it couldn't truly go on forever -- if nothing else, Ayeka would have to return to Jurai soon to resume her responsibilities as Queen.)  
... Still unable to choose between the two girls (and no longer fearing them destroying prefecture in their jealousy), Tenchi dated both Ayeka and Ryoko. But the more he dated them, the more he realized he would never be able to choose between them...  
  
...  
  
A little over a month later, as the first flakes of winter snow began to fall, Ryoko and Ayeka stood on a ridge overlooking the valley Tenchi's house rested in.  
So, it isn't working, is it? Ryoko said.  
Ayeka crouched down and clasped her arms tight around herself. ... No, it isn't.  
They were both silent for a few minutes, then Ayeka continued, I still feel incomplete. And Lord Tenchi... if he will not marry me and join me on Jurai, I do not know what I shall do. I can't bring myself to ignore my responsibilities much longer, but neither can I stand the thought of being without Lord Tenchi... Tears began to flow from her eyes, but the slight breeze was enough to keep them from getting more than the upper edges of her cheeks wet.  
Ryoko sighed. I guess I have it better than you -- nobody's going to get on my case for giving up the space pirate biz-- not if they value their life, any way, she said, the last bit with a smile. Then her face grew serious again. But if Tenchi were to choose me over you... I don't know, it just doesn't seem right, somehow. Another smile. Jeeze, I'm going soft. Then a pause, and in a serious tone once more, ... But I guess I know what you mean when you say you feel incomplete. I try to tell myself I'm being silly, but the truth is, I miss sharing my thoughts with you. And the idea of being with him without you just doesn't hold the same appeal anymore, you know?  
... Yes, indeed. I think Ryeka... I think **we** were right, before. As improbable... as unnatural as it seems... we were destined to be together, as much as we were destined to be with Lord Tenchi.  
Ryoko looked down at Ayeka, her expression unreadable. Unable to take the teary-eyed Ayeka staring up at her, waiting for a reply, Ryoko turned and looked out across the valley.  
... Yeah... I suppose you're right. Ayeka couldn't see the tears that were now forming in Ryoko's eyes, but she could see Ryoko's clenched fists. she exclaimed in frustration. Why do I have to make a decision like this! I'm supposed to be the great Space Pirate Ryoko! I'm not supposed to need anyone! ... When it was just Tenchi, I could pretend he was just another prize for me to steal... but this...?! What would the other space pirates think...? What would **Nagi** think, to find out that I would consider abandoning my own body to share the body of a prissy princess? They'd think I'd gone insane. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised to find out I had... Her shoulders slumped, and now Ayeka could hear Ryoko's sobbing.  
Ayeka stood up and put her arm around Ryoko. And when has the Great Space Pirate Ryoko cared what the other pirates, or Nagi, thought of her decisions?  
Ryoko turned to her, and gave a weak smile through her tears. Not in a long time, Ayeka. Not in a long time.  
So let's forget them... and those Jurains who could rule themselves if they only realized it... and think about what's best for **us**... and Lord Tenchi.  
Continuing to cry and smile, Ryoko nodded. She wrapped her own arm around Ayeka, and the two supported each other as they thought about the future.  
  
You can't possibly be serious! You really want me to return Ryoko to Ayeka's body?! Washu couldn't' believe her ears.  
Ayeka nodded. That's right, Little Washu. We have thought deeply on the subject, and have decided this is what we want.  
Ryoko chimed in, We've discussed it with the others, and they're all okay with it. So no more arguing! (This was stretching the truth slightly -- Sasami and Tenchi had experienced so many changes in Ryoko and Ayeka that they didn't know what to think now, Mihoshi and Kiyone didn't really care, and they hadn't bothered asking anyone on Jurai.)  
Washu asked, incredulous, Don't I get a say in it? I am your mother, after all...  
Ryoko said, more forcefully than she'd intended.  
Just asking. Well, if you're sure... who am I to argue? You do realize, though, that your mental merging will go even faster now -- it probably won't be possible to separate you again --ever-- after a few days?  
Ayeka looked a little pale, and Ryoko gulped, but that was as close as they came to flinching.  
Ryoko began, No, we did **not** know that... but it doesn't matter.  
Ayeka nodded. We have already made our final decision.  
Washu still looked reluctant. Well... in that case, you know the drill. Ryoko, you get undressed and into the body/soul separator, and Ayeka, you head to the room where I merged Ryoko with you the first time. ... Let's get this over with...  
  
Ryeka opened her eyes to see Tenchi looking down on her.  
Good morning, Ryeka.  
She quickly sat up, grasping him as she did, and drew him into a long and exuberant kiss.  
When they finally separated, Ryeka smiled. Good morning, Tenchi. It's good to be back.  
Sasami and Mihoshi (who had also shown up while Ayeka/Ryoko/Ryeka was out of it) sighed happily at the romance of it all.  
Washu shook her head. Crazy kids.  
Everyone filed out, heading back to the house to grab some food, and perhaps a dip in the hot springs. (Ryeka suggested they should celebrate her return by allowing Tenchi in the hot-tub with them, much to Kiyone's distress, and Sasami's amusement.) Washu stayed behind to tidy up some things.  
When she got to the now lifeless Ryoko-clone, she wondered out loud, Now, what to do with you? I'd really hate to waste all the work I put into you... Maybe I could use you as a replacement for Mecha Washu? ... Oh, well, I'll figure something out... Leaving the clone there fore the time being, she headed out to join the others.  
  
A few hours later, the Ryoko-clone's eyes fluttered open. She sat up, yawned, and stretched. My, that was a good nap, she said in a somewhat goofy voice. But where am I? This looks like Washu's lab... Oh, yeah, I was in here and got zapped by that big tube holding the Ryoko copy.  
She stepped down onto the floor, and gave a start as her bare feet touched the cold floor. Looking down at herself, she exclaimed, I'm naked! And I'm a girl! Looking herself over, and spotting her reflection in some shiny metal, she commented, Hey, I look just like the Ryoko copy! ... In fact, I think I **am** the Ryoko copy! After thinking about this for a few moments, she finally concluded, She then had to wipe some blood away from her nose.  
Suddenly, another thought occurred to her. ... This means, I can get into the woman's bath now! A perverted smile crossed her face.  
  
**Epilogue  
**  
  
And do you, Ryeka Washu Jurai take Tenchi Masaki to be your lawful wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?  
Lawfully and unlawfully.  
the Priest said, caught off guard by this odd answer.  
I do, Ryeka clarified.  
The Priest blinked, then quickly continued, I now pronounce you husband and wife!  
The small crowd cheered as Tenchi and Ryeka kissed.  
  
... Later, at the reception, the old gang was chatting together.  
So, do you really have to go, Sasami, Mihoshi asked.  
Uh, huh. With my sister abdicating the throne, I've gotta be there to assure the people the monarchy will continue.  
Mihoshi hugged her and started crying. Oh, I'll miss you!  
Er, it's not like we won't be seeing each other again...  
When she had managed to extricate herself from Mihoshi's arms, Sasami asked Ryeka and Tenchi, So, where are you going on your honeymoon?  
Ryeka smiled and said, The real question is where **won't** we be going? We're gonna paint the Galaxy red... ain't that right, Tenchi, dear?  
Uh... If you say so. So long as you don't go on a crime spree, or something...  
Would I do that? Ryeka asked innocently.  
Deciding to change the subject, Tenchi turned to his father, on whose arm the Ryoko clone was clinging. So, Dad... and, er, Dad... you two going to be able to keep the shrine in order while Ryeka and I are gone?  
Of course! Noboyuki answered, followed immediately by his companion's Not a problem!  
Washu --who seemed a bit drunk-- cried, I still can't believe Tenchi's father's personality ended up in my Ryoko copy! She pointed at Mihoshi. This is all your fault! she slurred.  
Mihoshi asked, confused, Me? What did I have to do with it?  
Kiyone put her hand on Mihoshi's shoulder. Never mind her, Mihoshi.  
Oh. Okay!  
Kiyone rolled her eyes.  
  
And before long, Tenchi and Ryeka headed for parts unknown in Ryo-Ohki, Sasami and the Guardian logs Azaka and Kamidake headed back to Jurai, and Mihoshi and Kiyone headed back to Tokyo. Washu retreated to her lab, locking the door in hopes she wouldn't be disturbed as she tried once again to get Mecha Washu working properly... And Noboyuki and Nobo-Ryoko headed off somewhere private to... Well, I think you can guess. ... That's right, work on a house design! ... What do you mean that wasn't what you were guessing?! :p

... And they all lived happily ever after, The End!

Author's Note: Wow... I actually got to the end of a story...! Incredible. :)  
  
So, what'd you think? (Aside from the fact that it took me too long to write it, I mean...) I had originally intended to have a lot more happen between the last chapter and this chapter, (in fact, getting to the end of last chapter was kind of the point of the whole story), but when I got to it, I couldn't come up with anything to have happen. Go figure. Oh, well. There's no reason I can't add more in later, should I come up with something. (And if anyone else wants to write some lost episodes of Tenchi: Fusion, be my guest -- just let me know, I want to read it!)  
  
Well, next on my to write list is Chrono Crossover: The Funhouse Episode 13, followed by my Sonic Fanfic, Princess in Plaster Chapter 2. I've also been getting the urge to get back to Sonic: Survivor and my original story, Heroes of Destiny, and to start a couple of new stories... As for Tenchi, I was thinking of possibly writing some alternate courses for this story... I might do a Tenchi: Funhouse or Big Brother Muyo... and I've always wanted to do a Tenchi Lemon... But don't hold your breath waiting for any of this-- I'm both busy and lazy: a dangerous combination. Frankly, I can still barely believe I actually finished this story...

* * *

* * *


End file.
